


Не так легко сломать

by helenbeauty01



Series: Хроники Эребора [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark Magic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenbeauty01/pseuds/helenbeauty01
Summary: АУ! Битва Пяти Воинств закончилась. Торин стал Королем-под-Горой, племянники ему помогают. Однако все не так просто. Кто-то пытается прервать линию Дурина, но, как сказал Балин, их «не так легко сломать».





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not So Easily Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/911858) by [bragimitchelldurin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bragimitchelldurin/pseuds/bragimitchelldurin). 



Часть 1. 1

Битва закончилась.

Склоны Одинокой горы и пустошь Смауга были усеяны телами раненых и убитых. Гномы, эльфы, варги, люди и орки лежали вместе, питая землю алой и грязно-черной кровью. Бильбо Бэггинс переступал через них, стараясь отыскать кого-то из участников похода.

Что еще более важно, он искал Короля-под-Горой.

Последние мгновения их встречи были не такими уж и дружественными, поэтому он молился всем богам, чтобы Торин оказался жив и они смогли, наконец, примириться.

Вначале он увидел братьев Оина и Глоина. Оба организовали небольшой лазарет, где собирали всех раненых. Кивнув им, Бильбо продолжил свой путь. Рядом он нашел Дори и Нори, они поддерживали повисшего на их руках Ори, помогая аккуратно сесть на землю — сам Ори этого сделать не мог, из колена у него торчала орочья стрела. Бифур поддерживал толстяка Бомбура, который закинул себе на плечи раненого Бофура и нес его к целителям. Когда Бофур заметил Бильбо, он криво улыбнулся, и знаменитая шапка сползла еще ниже. На вершине холма Бильбо нашел мудрого Балина, который смотрел в даль. Бильбо подошел и встал рядом с гномом, заметив в глазах старика беспокойство.

— Все хорошо? — спросил Бильбо.

Балин кивнул, а в его глазах появилось спокойствие. Бильбо взглянул туда, куда так пристально смотрел Балин, и его затопило облегчение. К ним ковылял потрепанный битвой Двалин, поддерживая раненого, но все же живого Торина.

Бильбо облегченно вздохнул. У Одинокой Горы есть свой король.

Когда два воина достигли холма, Торин сразу обратил внимание на Бильбо.

— Бильбо, — грубовато поприветствовал он хоббита.

Трудно было сказать, был ли он рад видеть хоббита или все еще злился на него. Не зная, как реагировать, Бильбо высоко поднял голову и нацепил на лицо маску равнодушия.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Торин.

То есть, он все еще злился.

— Я думаю, я ясно выразился, что больше не хочу видеть тебя в моем королевстве. Ты украл Аркенстон и сменял его, как обычную монету. У тебя не было на это права. — Но затем лицо Торина расслабилось. — И я никогда не был более рад, что ты это сделал.

Бильбо почувствовал облегчение и ухмыльнулся. Балин и Двалин стояли немного позади и с улыбками на лицах наблюдали за происходящим.

— Если бы ты не предал меня подобным образом, мы бы все уже были мертвы. Ты действительно полон сюрпризов, мастер хоббит. Прошу простить меня за мое поведение. Я обязан тебе жизнью.

Бильбо улыбнулся и пожал протянутую руку Торина. Как только хоббит отстранился, Торин сказал:

— Нужно найти остальных.

— Когда я искал вас, я видел почти всех участников похода, — ответил Бильбо.

— Кого именно? — спросил Балин.

Загибая пальцы, Бильбо начал перечислять, кто же ему встретился.

— Глоина, Дори, Ори, Бифура, Нори, Бомбура, Бофура и вас троих.

К Торину вмиг вернулась вся суровость. И тогда Бильбо понял, кого он забыл упомянуть. Где же Фили и Кили?

Торин развернулся и снова пошел через поле боя. Не пройдя и трех шагов, он упал на колени и застонал от боли. Двалин и Балин ринулись в его сторону, поднимая короля на ноги.

— Торин, ты не в том состоянии, чтобы отправиться на поиски, — заявил Балин.

— Я должен найти их, Балин.

— И мы найдем их. Я и мистер Бэггинс сейчас же отправимся на поиски, а Двалин о тебе позаботится. Двалин, ты отведешь его к Оину?

Двалин кивнул и перекинул руку Торина через свои плечи, помог тому встать на ноги и поковылять на поиски Оина. Торин выглядел так, будто сейчас начнет вырываться, но Двалин крепко схватил его за пояс. Вскоре они ушли. А Бильбо и Балин продолжили изучать тот хаос и развалины, что оставила после себя битва. Они вглядывались в лица каждого молодого гнома, но наследников так и нашли; Бильбо было и радостно, и больно одновременно. Радостно — потому что он знал, что с ребятами ничего не случилось; больно — потому что знал, что Торин порвет их на куски, если с племянниками что-то случится.

Ветер донес до его слуха знакомый голос. Юный и звонкий голос, каким гном всегда звал брата по имени. Бильбо услышал его первым и бросился бежать. Обогнув валун, он обнаружил, что наследник привалился к огромной скале и левой рукой давит на правое плечо, из которого торчала орочья стрела. Его лицо было изрезано, а на правой ноге, чуть выше колена, зияла кровавая рана. Вначале Кили не заметил Бильбо, продолжая кричать: «Фили! Фили! Ты где?!»

Бильбо бросился к Кили, призывая Балина присоединиться к нему. Кили заметил Бильбо только тогда, когда из-за валуна показался Балин, и улыбнулся.

— Мистер Бэггинс!

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Бильбо и почувствовал себя полнейшим дураком, который задает такие глупые вопросы. Конечно, он не был в порядке! Он был потрепан и ранен!

Кили поморщился, но все же кивнул.

— Вы видели Фили? — спросил он.

— Еще нет. Нам нужно доставить тебя к целителям.

Как только Бильбо протянул ему руку, Кили оттолкнул хоббита.

— Нет, я должен найти Фили.

— Мы обязательно найдем его, малец, но вначале нужно позаботиться о тебе.

— Нет, только после того, как мы найдем Фили!

И больше Кили ничего не сказал, стоя на своем. Они с Фили были неразлучны. Сказать честно, Бильбо удивился, что они нашли Кили отдельно от Фили. Бильбо не мог вспомнить, когда два брата ходили порознь, не считая боя у корней Мглистых гор.

Балин подошел к Кили, пытаясь помочь тому оторваться от скалы, чтобы оказать тому первую помощь. Один шаг — и Кили запнулся, больная нога не вынесла тяжести его тела.

— Ты не в том состоянии, чтобы отправиться в разведку, — пошутил Балин. — Нужно вынуть стрелу из ноги и забинтовать ее, пока не началось заражение крови. Давай, дружище.

— Но Фили…

— Я уверен, он бы хотел именно этого, — прервал его Бильбо.

К огорчению Кили, он все-таки разрешил Балину увести его с поля боя. Бильбо нашел его в самом центре сражения.

Прошло несколько часов бесплодных поисков. Битва была невероятных масштабов, охватив всю территорию вокруг Эребора. Внезапно ему показалось, что краем глаза он заметил тень, которая двинулась в его сторону.

Где же наследник Эребора? Солнце уже готовилось сесть за горизонт, а Бильбо все еще не обнаружил никаких признаков Фили. Начиная от горизонта, небо медленно окрашивалось в розовые и оранжевые цвета. 

Бильбо не хотел возвращаться к палатке целителей ни с чем. Он не хотел видеть лица Торина и Кили, когда он скажет им, что так и не нашел Фили. Нет, он просто обязан его найти.

И в этот самый момент чья-то рука схватила его за ногу. Бильбо застали врасплох, и он напугался до чертиков, когда он все же взглянул на землю. Кто-то, схвативший его, застрял под телом варга, и видно было только руку в красном наручи.

Не просто наручи. Это был наруч Фили.

Бильбо сделал все, что мог, стараясь отодвинуть тяжеленное тело варга и шепча Фили: «Все хорошо, теперь ты в безопасности. Я здесь».

Несколько особо сильных толчков спустя тело скатилось с едва живого гнома. Бильбо не знал, как ему это удалось, особенно учитывая, что тело монстра было в несколько раз тяжелее, чем его прекрасная зеленая дверь. Должно быть, адреналин или желание во что бы то ни стало спасти Фили придало маленькому хоббиту сил. Когда тело было отодвинуто, Бильбо с облегчением увидел, что Фили жив и тяжело дышит. На его голове зияла огромная рана, кровь текла по лицу, а в волосах запутались подсохшие алые капли. Белокурые борода и косички одеревенели от засохшей крови. На теле Фили было еще несколько ран поменьше, где кровь уже запеклась. Один из мечей он потерял, а другой держал в руке.

Фили глазами нащупал Бильбо.

— Бильбо? — спросил в недоумении светловолосый гном.

— Да, это я. И ты даже представить не можешь, какое облегчение я сейчас чувствую.

— Кили… — протянул гном после того, как кашель, сотрясавший все его тело, прекратился.

— С ним все в порядке. Он в безопасности. И ты тоже.

Фили кивнул, прежде чем провалиться в беспамятство. Бильбо вздохнул. Он нашел его. Жив. Это очень хорошо. Одна небольшая проблема: как он собрался тащить его обратно?  
Примечание к части

Жду ваших отзывов!  
2

Бильбо был в растерянности. Он не был уверен, что донесет до целителей огромного для него гнома, причем полностью обмундированного, во все оружии и раненого. Когда он освобождал Фили от придавившего его варга, он уже потратил большую часть сил и энергии, но оставить гнома одного хоббит не мог. Кто знал, встретится ли ему кто-нибудь, кто сможет помочь, протянет ли Фили, пока Бильбо приведет подмогу?

К счастью, кто-то — скорее всего, Балин — заметил, что хоббита долго нет, и отправил гнома посмотреть, все ли с ним в порядке. Как ни странно, его выбор пал на Бифура. Когда гном все-таки нашел хоббита и не знал, как помочь Фили, Бильбо очень быстро с ним договорился. Хотя это было сложно. Бифур, наверное, его понимал, а вот Бильбо ни слова не знал на кхуздуле, на котором быстро-быстро бормотал гном с топором в голове.

Совсем скоро Бильбо и Бифур составили план, как доставить Фили к целителям. Бифур взвалил на плечи молодого принца, а Бильбо досталось нести все обмундирование и мечи. В голову пришло воспоминание о том, как Фили кинул ему в руки эти самые мечи в Бэг Энде. «Будь осторожен с этим, я недавно наточил.»

Тогда Бильбо пришлось свалить их в кучу, потому что его слабые руки не выдержали такой тяжести. Иногда Бильбо представлял, что сказал бы Фили, узнай он об этом.

Во время путешествия Бильбо чаще всего выбирался жертвой очередной шутки Фили и Кили. Хоть Бильбо и показывал, что гномы его раздражают, ему нравились эти шутки. Независимо от того, каким бы ужасным не было очередное приключение, Бильбо всегда мог рассчитывать на племянников Торина (а иногда и на Бофура и Бомубра), которые всегда могли поднять ему настроение.

Когда они дотащили Фили до палатки целителей, Кили был первым, кто бросился к кушетке брата. Он чуть было не уронил бедного Оина, который лечил его ногу.

— Фили!

Оину и Балину пришлось удерживать Кили за плечи, чтобы тот не навредил ни себе, ни Фили.

— Расслабься, Кили, — попытался образумить его Балин.

— Нет, я должен убедиться, что он в порядке! Фили! Фили! Открой глаза!

Впрочем, глаза Фили не открыл, так как, скорее всего, и не услышал брата, пребывая в забытье.

Оин забинтовал ногу Кили, пока того держал Балин, прежде чем подойти к Фили. Он провел ладонью над носом и ртом Фили и почувствовал, что гном быстро и тяжело дышит.

— Все хорошо, Кили. Он жив, — успокаивающе проговорил Оин.

Кили, казалось, немного расслабился, но все равно выглядел так, будто в любой момент бросится к брату. Бильбо отступил немного назад, чтобы Оину было удобнее заниматься Фили, и сердце его затопило облегчение, когда он увидел, как губы Оина расплылись в небольшой улыбке.

— Да, с парнем все будет отлично. Он потерял много крови, и мне придется постараться, чтобы очистить его раны, но с ним все равно всё будет хорошо. Да, нужно кто-то более серьезный, чем старый гоблин или орк, чтобы убить нашего брата.

Кили облегченно вздохнул, и Балин без проблем смог затянуть потуже бинты, обернутые вокруг раны на ноге.

Оин сделал все, что и сказал. Он очистил раны Фили от грязи и корост, стирая потеки крови с его кожи и волос, быстро забинтовал каждую рану, каждый порез и укрыл Фили тонким одеялом. Хотя Кили уже перевязали ногу, стрела, что застряла в его плече, все еще было на месте. Бильбо, к его великому счастью, удалось незаметно выскользнуть из палатки, чтобы не слышать мучительные стоны Кили, когда Оин занялся его плечом. Он и так перевидал достаточно за этот день.

Ему посчастливилось найти красивый камень, сидя на котором, можно было наблюдать, как заходит за горизонт солнце. Все за тот же горизонт, что и в Шире, и в Ривенделле, и в Лихолесье.

Довольная улыбка появилась на его губах, когда он подумал о своих книгах, кресле и саде. Он с нетерпением ждал того дня, когда снова переступит порог собственного дома, но знал, что ничего уже не будет по-прежнему. Он так много видел, пережил столько всего, а сколько рассказов наслушался… В тот роковой день Гэндальф оказался прав. «Когда ты вернешься домой, ты сможешь рассказать несколько интересных историй.»

«Можешь ли ты пообещать, что я вернусь?» — спросил Бильбо, крепко сжимая чашку в руках. Волшебник замялся и резко выдохнул, не зная, стоит ли отвечать на этот вопрос. Покачав головой, он ответил: «Нет, но если ты согласишься, ты никогда уже не будешь прежним.»

Старый Бильбо Бэггинс исчез, как только он убежал из дома, забыв носовой платок. И честно сказать, Бильбо был этому рад.

Старый волшебник подошел к Бильбо и стал рядом, опираясь на посох.

— Хорошо, что ты нашел его. Еще немного — и его было уже не спасти, — сказал Гэндальф.

— С ним все будет в порядке?

— Да. Все они будут в порядке. Это хорошо, что люди и эльфы пришли им на помощь. Одни бы гномы не справились.

— Да, довольно хорошо.

Гэндальф посмотрел на Бильбо, его глаза хитро блеснули, будто бы волшебник намекал, что знает, каким образом гномы получили помощь. Бильбо посмотрел магу в глаза и с невинным видом спросил:

— Что?

— Ничего. Хоббиты — замечательные существа. Им всегда есть, чем вас удивить.

— Что они и делают.

Оба обернулись и увидели Торина, который тяжело опирался на трость. Видно было, что он только что встал из постели, где должен был набираться сил.

— Избавь меня от гномьего упрямства, Торин Дубощит. Что и зачем ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Гэндальф.

— Мне нужно было найти хоббита. Кажется, я обязан ему не только своей жизнью, но и жизнями моих родичей. Ты был прав, Гэндальф, хоббиты замечательные существа. Молодой мистер Бэггинс подтвердил это, и не раз.

Бильбо чувствовал себя немного неловко и в то же время пребывал в полнейшем недоумении. Да, он заслужил доверие Торина после того, как спас его от Азога, и был изгнан за то, что украл Аркенстон, но сейчас все было по-другому. Возможно, потому, что он чувствовал, что не заслужил добрые слова. Да, он нашел ребят, но не он же дотащил их до целителей. Это сделали Балин и Бифур. Так, погруженный в свои мысли, он не услышал, как Торин о чем-то его спросил, и очнулся только тогда, когда понял, что Гэндальф и Торин в упор на него смотрят. Бильбо постарался быть вежливым, чтобы не показать, что он безбожно прослушал весь их разговор.

— Торин спросил, не хотел ли бы ты остаться на церемонию коронации Короля-под-Горой в качестве личного гостя.

— Я… Я даже не знаю, что сказать…

— Хватит только одного слова: «Да», — с усмешкой сказал Торин.

Бильбо улыбнулся, большими пальцами оттянул подтяжки, гордо выпятил грудь и с улыбкой сказал:

— Это была бы честь для меня, милорд.  
3

Фили вскочил с кровати, его кожа блестела от пота. Дыхание было быстрым и тяжелым, а сердце колотилось о ребра так, что могло бы оставить на них синяки.

Ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы собрать в кулак всю свою волю и понять, где он находится. Он в медицинской палатке, он был уверен в этом. Витавшие в воздухе запахи отваров и крови были тому доказательством. Переведя взгляд чуть влево, Фили выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы. Возле него лежал безмятежно спящий Кили. Фили был счастлив видеть, как мерно вздымается и опускается грудь брата.

Торин спал в кресле между ними. Поза, в которой он заснул, наверное, была ужасно неудобной. Но Фили был рад, что вся его семья жива и что они сейчас вместе. Последнее, что он помнил, это одиночество на поле боя, где он лежал среди других раненых. Он думал, что никогда больше не увидит свою семью.

Как только до него дошло, где же он находится, грудь сразу пронзило тупой болью. Фили поморщился, чувствуя, что бинты прилипли к ранам. Медленно, но верно боль росла и заполняла все его существо; Фили пришлось сжать зубы, чтобы не закричать. Заслон отворился, и в палатку вошел Оин, держа в руках тазик с водой. Когда он увидел, что Фили очнулся, то почувствовал облегчение. Пока не увидел, что лицо гнома искажено от боли.

— Что случилось, дружище? — спросил он.

Фили не смог ответить. Оин присел рядом с ним, развязывая бинты и проверяя его раны.

— Кажется, одна из ран разошлась. Наверное, это произошло, когда ты резко сел. Ничего, сейчас я помогу тебе.

Оин начал разматывать толстый слой ткани, что покрывал грудь Фили. Фили сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы не дать крику боли вырваться наружу. Когда бинты были сняты, а Оин начал смывать кровь, он снова взглянул на брата и спросил:

— Как он?

— Кили? Нам практически пришлось вырубить его, когда Балин принес его. Парень просто не мог усидеть на месте.

Фили улыбнулся.

— Это же Кили. А как Торин?

— Он и не шевельнулся, после того, как пришел, — Оин быстро-быстро перевязывал наследника. Закончив, он помог Фили прилечь обратно.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Так ты быстрее поправишься.

Фили сделал все, как он сказал, но сон все никак не шел. Его сны представляли собой кошмары с поля боя, и он не хотел к ним возвращаться. Он тихо наблюдал, как Кили спит. Ему все казалось, что когда он проснется, то обнаружит, что брат не дышит. Нет, ему жизненно необходимо было наблюдать, как медленно вздымается и опадает грудь брата.

Остаток ночи Фили не спал. Каждый раз, когда кто-то приходил проверить все ли в порядке, он закрывал глаза и притворялся, что спит. Когда зашевелился Торин, Фили быстро закрыл глаза и вновь притворился спящим. Он мог слышать, как Торин завозился в кресле, а после со стоном поднялся на ноги.

— А, ты проснулся, — послышался голос Балина.

— Как они?

— Выздоравливают. Оин сказал, что пару часов назад Фили проснулся. С ним все было в порядке, — на мгновение повисла тишина, и все, что Фили мог слышать, это тяжелое дыхание Торина.

— Я чуть было не потерял их, Балин.

— Но не потерял же.

— Я больше никогда не позволю им отправляться в бой первыми.

— Они все равно последуют за тобой.

Хоть глаза Фили и были закрыты, он все равно видел, как лицо дяди искривила ухмылка.

— Они так похожи на Фрерина, а мне это не нравится…

— Может быть, ты имел ввиду, похожи на тебя? — снова пауза. Фили так и не суждено было услышать, что ответит Торин, так как заслон снова поднялся и кто-то вошел в палатку.

— Торин, — как оказалось, это был Двалин, — ты должен это увидеть.

— Что случилось, брат? — спросил Балин.

— Будет лучше, если вы увидите это своими глазами.

Фили услышал, как застучали три пары ног, и гномы выскочили из палатки. Фили осмелился открыть один глаз и увидел, что на него смотрит Кили.

— Очень тяжело заснуть, когда я переживаю за тебя, — ответил Фили с легкой ухмылкой. Несколько секунд в палатке стояла тишина, а после они оба засмеялись.

— Я рад, что ты проснулся, братец, — улыбнулся Кили. Фили не ответил, но Кили этого и не требовалось. Он увидел это в глазах брата. Что-то, что не заметил сразу после пробуждения. — Все хорошо, Фи? — спросил он.

Фили вымученно улыбнулся.

— Все хорошо, Кили. Мне просто нужно отдохнуть.

Фили перевернулся на бок и лег к брату спиной. И попытался уснуть снова, одновременно прислушиваясь к тому, что делал Кили.

Он знал, что Кили увидел в его глазах. Страх.

***

 

Чтобы добраться до того места, куда их вел Двалин, понадобилась минута. Они бы добежали быстрее, но Торин еще не до конца оправился от ран и шел довольно медленно. Но в конце концов они добрались до вершины холма. Торин и Балин удивленно огляделись, но так и не смогли обнаружить что-то из ряда вон выходящее, что могло бы потребовать их внимания.

— Так что случилось, Двалин? — наконец спросил Балин.

Двалин не ответил, только ткнул куда-то пальцем. Они взглянули туда и замерли в недоумении. Это стоило того, чтобы лично прийти сюда. На земле лежало бледное тело Азога. Лезвие, которое он как-то приладил к отрубленной руке, лежало неподалеку. Большая, покрытая шрамами голова откатилась и лежала у груды камней.

— Выглядит так, будто его кто-то осквернил, — пробормотал Двалин.

Балин повернулся к Торину и с удивлением отметил, что лицо короля перекошено от изумления.

— Как же так?.. — спросил Балин. — Это сделал ты?

Балин покачал головой и развернулся к Двалину.

— То есть ты не делал этого? — уточнил Двалин. Торин покачал головой. — Хорошо, а кто же тогда убил его?  
4

Новости о смерти Азога Осквернителя разлетелись быстро. Члены отряда Торина выдохнули с облегчением, узнав об этом, и решили устроить праздник. Торин хотел сам сообщить об этом племянникам, но новости, как правило, разносятся в считанные минуты.

Поэтому, когда он вошел в медицинскую палатку, он обнаружил, что Кили, полный волнения, выбрался из постели и разговаривал с Фили, который ухмылялся в ответ.

Когда глаза младшего остановились на Торине, тот воскликнул:

— Ори сообщил нам радостную весть!

— Ну, или Кили просто заставил его рассказать.

— Ничего я его не заставлял!

— Если быть точным, ты сказал, что ему лучше рассказать тебе все, что он знает, иначе путешествие покажется ему приятным отдыхом.

— Ладно, если ты так, то я…

Торину радостно было видеть, что его племянники совсем не изменились. Однако он все же заметил, что Фили смотрит так, будто его что-то гложет. Торин мог поспорить, что Фили заметил, куда направлен взгляд Торина, и именно поэтому тут же опустил глаза, начав теребить рукав туники.

— Я очень рад, что вы очнулись, — сказал Торин, сочувственно глядя на Фили.

Фили хмыкнул, но глаз так и не поднял.

— Не принимай это близко к сердцу, дядя. Фили не так уж и хорошо спит, — начал Кили.

— Кили, — осадил его Фили.

— Он постоянно кричит, когда просыпается…

— Кили! — возмущенно прервал его Торин. Он сказал это тем же тоном, каким Фили обычно говорил с Кили, когда хотел пристыдить брата. Между братьями никогда не было конфликтов, но иногда один из них все же выходил из себя. Фили пронзил брата взглядом.

— Что? Это правда! — возмутился он.

— Мне сказать Оину, чтобы тот приготовил для тебя снотворное, Фили?

— Нет, спасибо. Это пройдет.

Торин чувствовал, что Фили от него что-то скрывает. Он хотел узнать что, но не стал. Фили всегда был упрямым и скрытным. Очень редко можно было узнать, что он чувствует на самом деле. Он был еще молод, когда погиб его отец, но уже понимал, что такое смерть. Ни одни маленький гном не заслуживает такого испытания, но Махал никогда не был добр к роду Дурина.

Пережить смерть отца в таком юном возрасте — это жестоко. Но в то же время это укрепило дух Фили. Он всегда был суров в бою и обладал сильной волей.

Торин помнил, как встретил посреди ночи на тренировочном поле тридцатидвухлетнего Фили. Чтобы остановить того, Торину пришлось выбить из рук гнома меч. А когда он спросил, почему Фили тренируется так поздно, гном, тяжело дыша, ответил: «Я не хочу потерять семью. Ни маму, ни Кили, ни тебя, дядя…»

Очарованный воспоминаниями, он не услышал вопроса Кили и очнулся лишь тогда, когда племянник хлопнул его по плечу.

— Извини, что ты хотел?

— Это ты убил Азога? — повторил Кили.

Торин покачал головой.

— Нет, я не знаю, кто это сделал, но я рад, что эта тварь сдохла.

***

 

После долгих (и слезных) просьб Кили Оин все-таки разрешил принцам покинуть палатку и присоединиться к празднеству. Бофур одолжил Кили трость, которую откопал неведомо где, чтобы тому было комфортнее — нога еще болела.

Пиршество было веселым, полным музыки, еды и выпивки. Многие гномы склонялись перед Торином, поздравляя с победой.

Бильбо чувствовал себя потерянным среди толпы, из всех приглашенных он знал только тринадцать гномов. Гэндальф, извинившись, сказал, что не придет, сославшись на неотложные дела. Бофур смеялся и играл на флейте, сидя в компании других музыкантов. Бомбур, Глоин и Нори набивали свои животы разными вкусностями, пока Торин, Балин и Двалин говорили с людьми Дейла, обсуждая важные дела. Дори сначала кричал на Ори, а чуть позже они вдвоем распивали эль. Бифур пытался танцевать.

Прежде чем Бильбо успел и дернуться, он почувствовал, как ему на плечи опустились чьи-то ладони. Фили и Кили воскликнули:

— Вот где наш взломщик!

Бильбо был рад видеть Фили и Кили, но в то же время немного злился. Он не хотел снова стать предметом насмешек. Бильбо с усмешкой взглянул на Фили и сказал:

— И я рад видеть вас живыми и здоровыми.

— Как сказал мне Кили, если бы не ты, меня бы здесь не было. Спасибо, мистер Бэггинс, — ответил Фили, склонив голову. Бильбо с улыбкой кивнул, а Кили воскликнул:

— Я голоден! Я пойду есть, иначе после Бомбура мне ничего не достанется!

С этими словами Кили устремился к столу, уставленному разнообразными яствами. Как только он ушел, Бильбо спросил Фили:

— Ты не пойдешь за ним?

— Я не сильно голоден. К тому же, мне за ним не поспеть. Я хоть и старше, но ранен серьезнее. Оин сказал, что нужно много времени, чтобы я полностью исцелился.

— Может, тебя отвести к палатке?

— Нет, спасибо. Кили убьет меня, если я уйду без него. — Бильбо поднял взгляд и увидел, что старший брат улыбается. — Итак, мистер Бэггинс, надолго ты у нас задержишься?

— Думаю, до коронации.

— Конечно, ты должен остаться! Это было трудное путешествие и, думаю, никто не будет против, если ты поселишься в Эреборе. Ведь ты помог вернуть нам наш дом, нашу родину.

— Было бы здорово, но я не могу. У меня есть свой дом, как теперь и у тебя. Я бы очень хотел побывать там снова.

Фили немного погрустнел.

— Я солгу, если скажу, что я не расстроен. Но это было вполне ожидаемо. Ты же будешь приезжать к нам в гости?

— Конечно, я буду стараться из всех сил! — Фили положил руку на правое плечо хоббита.

— Я рад это слышать. Думаю, прежде чем уйти, я должен сказать тебе кое-что.

— М? И что же?

— Я рад, что Кили побился об заклад, что вы приедете вновь. — Бильбо хихикнул и с улыбкой смотрел, как златовласый гном прокладывает себе путь через толпу, выискивая Кили. Оказалось, однако, что он не искал Кили, а покидал вечернику. Бильбо удивился, но тут его подхватили Бифур и Бофур и утащили вглубь толпы.

***

 

Он знал, что если Оин узнает, чем он занимается, он будет прикован к кровати, пока его раны не затянутся целиком.

Впервые за долгое время клинки были чересчур тяжелы для него. Переломанные ребра ныли при каждом движении, но Фили не обращал на это внимания.

Сначала он занимался медленно, концентрируясь на каждом движении «нападавшего». Постепенно движения становились все быстрее и быстрее, и вскоре Фили фехтовал уже в своем нормальном темпе. Фили почувствовал, что бинты напитались кровью, но проигнорировал этот факт. Отбил левой рукой.

«Ты не ровня мне, карлик!» — язвил холодный голос.

Фили рубанул вправо.

«Никто не остановит меня!»

Двойной блок.

«От тебя несет страхом, щенок Дурина, как и от твоего дяди!»

Блок, подсечка, удар, уворот, парирование, выпад. Голос продолжал насмехаться над ним. Поэтому он не почувствовал чужого присутствия, пока чья-то рука не опустилась на его плечо. Фили резко развернулся, и мечи со звоном скрестились с холодной сталью. То, что он увидел, заставило его глаза широко распахнуться от страха. Прямо перед ним стоял Азог Осквернитель.

— Фили, — прорычал холодный голос.

— Нет, этого не может быть… — Очень быстро испуг перерос в ярость, и Фили атаковал орка. Его движения были быстры и свирепы, но Азог парировал все его удары.

— Фили, — сказал он снова.

— Держись от меня подальше! — закричал Фили и ударил его справа, но Азог с легкостью блокировал его удар. Фили поудобнее перехватил левый клинок и замахнулся снова, но Азог перехватил его запястье и начал выкручивать, пока гном не разжал пальцы. Прежде чем гном успел среагировать, Азог перехватил и второе запястье.

— Отпусти меня! — зарычал Фили, стараясь вырваться.

Внезапно из ниоткуда появился другой орк, в руках у него был бокал.

— Пей, — зашипел он.

— Нет!

— Фили, пожалуйста! — он услышал, как Кили зовет его. Фили огляделся, но не смог найти и следа брата.

— Кили!

Прежде чем он крикнул снова, в горло полилась отвратительная жидкость. Он кашлял и плевался, боясь захлебнуться приторно-сладким напитком. Он попытался сплюнуть, но провалился в сон без сновидений.  
5

Бильбо не был единственным, кто заметил, что Фили ушел с праздника.

Двалин стоял у блюда с печеньем, выбирая лакомство повкуснее, когда заметил, что старший племянник ковыляет в сторону медицинской палатки. Вначале Двалин не придал этому значения, а затем у него словно что-то щелкнуло в голове. Он бегло осмотрел толпу народа. Наверное, это был не Фили, и сейчас ребята где-то веселятся. Однако вскоре, в другом конце стола, он заметил Кили, сидящего на лавке и держащего в руках полную тарелку еды.

У него было плохое предчувствие: все его существо кричало, что должно произойти что-то плохое. Поэтому Двалин решил следовать за Фили.

Для того чтобы дойти до медицинской палатки ему не понадобилось много времени — в Эребор еще не переселились гномы, и около Горы был разбит огромный лагерь. Он хотел было последовать за гномом, но ему не пришлось. Очень скоро Фили вышел из палатки, держа в руках свои парные клинки. Поудобнее перехватив их, он встал в стойку, а затем сделал выпад вперед, имитируя бой с невидимым противником.

Двалин с улыбкой на лице наблюдал за молодым гномом. Он самолично обучал племянников Дубощита владению оружием, когда те достигли подходящего возраста. Он был свидетелем всех их неудач и побед, наблюдал за их взрослением и развитием. Фили всегда был жестче, но талантливее. Каждое его движение было точным, быстрым и завершенным. Неудивительно, что он считался одним из лучших воинов среди молодых гномов. В конце концов, он из рода Дурина. Он был истинным воином Дурина.

Движения Фили ускорились и стали более плавными. Двалин с удовольствием наблюдал за тренировкой принца. Однако когда Фили резко вскинул левую руку, защищаясь от невидимой атаки, гном увидел, что на голубой тунике расплылись кровавые пятна. Все. Фили хватит. Достаточно.

Конечно, он знал, что Фили не причинит ему вреда, но прерывать кого-то посреди тренировки и быть при этом полностью безоружным — это плохая, очень плохая идея. Он снял со спины секиру (Двалин всегда любил говорить, что носить с собой оружие необходимо, потому что никогда не знаешь, что случится в следующий момент) и, поудобнее перехватив древко, двинулся к Фили. Очень аккуратно положив руку гному на плечо, он мягко позвал:

— Фили…

Он явно застал Фили врасплох, потому что гном резко обернулся и атаковал. Именно по этой причине Двалин и вооружился секирой. В глазах Фили пылала ярость.

— Полегче, Фили, это всего лишь я, — усмехнулся он в бороду. Однако ухмылка резко пропала с его лица, когда он увидел, как посерело лицо Фили.

— Нет, этого не может быть… — пробормотал Фили.

Двалин удивленно поднял брови.

— Ты в порядке, малец?

Лицо Фили исказила гримаса ярости, он оттолкнул Двалина, а затем атаковал. Двалин быстро поднял вверх секиру и с успехом парировал каждую атаку.

— Фили, хватит! — воскликнул он.

— Держись от меня подальше, — закричал Фили. Двалин не хотел причинять ему боль, но голубые и обычно теплые глаза внезапно стали ледяными. Он хотел остановить его, но не знал как.

И он не знал, пока Фили не сделал одно неловкое движение и Двалину не удалось перехватить его руку. С помощью секиры ему удалось выбить меч из правой руки Фили. Как только меч с грохотом упал на пол, Фили поудобнее перехватил левый и снова попытался атаковать. Двалин перехватил и левую руку и выкручивал ее, пока Фили не выронил меч. Обычно он просто рубил руки направо и налево, но это не был безмозглый гоблин или орк. Это был Фили.

Он поймал обе руки безоружного принца и крепко сжал запястья. Все это время Фили не сдавался и пытался вырваться.

— Отпусти меня! — зарычал Фили, не переставая вырываться.

Двалин чувствовал, что Фили слаб, а одежда принца пропитана кровью. Сзади послышались шаги. Боковым зрением Двалин увидел, как к ним со всех ног бегут Бильбо и Кили.

— Что-то не сильно ты торопился! — раздраженно крикнул Двалин.

— В чем дело? — спросил Кили, и его голос звучал чересчур высок из-за напряжения.

— Я не знаю, что с ним…

Пришедший в себя от удивления Оин всплеснул руками, увидев кровь на одежде принца.

— Махал, я должен заново его перевязать!

— Отличная идея, — съязвил Двалин. — Но сначала нужно как-то его успокоить, — прорычал он сквозь зубы — Фили ударил его локтем. Оин сунул руку в мешочек на поясе и достал оттуда флакон с голубой жидкостью.

— Кили, принеси кубок из палатки! Живо!

Кили, не теряя времени, поспешил внутрь и вернулся с золотым кубком. Он передал его Оину, тот откупорил флакон и вылил содержимое в кубок. Поднес зелье к губам Фили и, приговаривая: «Вот выпей, Фили. Это поможет», попытался напоить гнома.

— Нет!

— Фили! Пожалуйста! — позвал Кили и встал около Оина. Это подействовало на Фили. Он оглянулся, и в глазах его мелькнуло узнавание.

— Кили! — снова позвал он.

Кили смутился. Он стоял прямо перед Фили. И когда тот назвал его по имени, Оин наконец-то смог разжать его губы и влить в горло настойку. Фили поперхнулся и закашлялся, но все же проглотил. снотворное подействовало быстро, веки Фили вмиг потяжелели и сомкнулись, а сам он повис на руках у Двалина. Оин отбросил флакон в строну и сказал Двалину:

— Отнеси его в палатку.

Двалин удобно устроил Фили у себя на руках и пошел в строну палатки. Оин размотал запачканные кровью бинты у Фили на груди, а затем принялся перевязывать его по новой.

— Мы расскажем об этом Торину? — спросил Бильбо.

— Да, кто-то должен рассказать ему сейчас о Фили, прежде чем он услышит это от кого-то другого, — грубо ответил Двалин и быстро покинул палатку, решив найти Торина сам.

Как только Двалин вышел, он прислонился к стене. И вспомнил, как на него посмотрел Фили. В глазах гнома была неподдельная ярость.

Глаза Фили говорили, что он готов убивать.

***

 

Сначала голоса звучали приглушенно и нечетко, совершенно непонятно, и он не мог понять, о чем они говорят. Веки Фили затрепетали, он начал понимать, чьи же это голоса, а, открыв глаза, попытался сфокусироваться на чем-то конкретном.

— Я думаю, он просыпается, — послышался голос Балина.

Когда зрение наконец-то наладилось, а глаза перестало щипать, Фили обнаружил, что лежит на постели в медицинской палатке. Кили сидел по одну сторону от него, наклонившись вперед в кресле и уперев руки в кровать, и смотрел на брата с беспокойством. По другую сторону стоял Бильбо — стоять ему пришлось; если бы хоббит сел, он бы просто Фили не увидел. У входа стоял Двалин, скрестив руки на груди, и нечитаемым взглядом осматривал палатку. А у подножья его кровати стояли Балин и Торин и о чем-то тихо беседовали.

— А вот и ты. Мы подумали, что Оин влил в тебя слишком много снотворного, — с улыбкой заявил Балин.

Он медленно сел. Кили тут же вскочил с кресла и помог ему приподняться и опереться о подушки — так Фили было почти не больно.

— Что случилось? — хрипло спросил он.

— Ты не помнишь? — неверяще спросил Бильбо.

Фили напряг мозг, пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-то.

— Я помню, что говорил с Бильбо, а потом ушел… — его голос дрогнул, и он с испугом взглянул на дядю. Торин ободряюще кивнул.

— Продолжай, — немного грубо приказал гном.

Фили сглотнул и продолжил:

— Я ушел и взял мечи, чтобы немного позаниматься и тем самым отвлечься. А потом… — воспоминания нахлынули на него. Азог был там. Но Азог был мертв. Как он мог сражаться с мертвой тварью? Фили потерял дар речи, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова, дабы объяснить все так, чтобы его не сочли сумасшедшим. — А после… Я не знаю…

— Ты не помнишь, как напал на Двалина? — уточнил Балин. Фили повернул голову к Двалину, и в его глазах мелькнуло удивление напополам с неверием. Так он дрался с Двалином, а не с Азогом… Так кто же тогда влил в него это отвратительное пойло? Наверное, Двалин…

Торин повернулся к Бильбо и гномам и сказал:

— Оставьте нас.

Кили, казалось, готов был возразить, но хватило одного взгляда, чтобы он молча встал и вместе с остальными вышел из платки.

Как только створки за ними закрылись, Торин сел в кресло, где раньше сидел Кили, и точно так же оперся руками о кровать.

— Фили, — начал он, и его голос звучал мягче, чем обычно. Фили отвел взгляд, он не хотел смотреть дяде в глаза. — Почему ты ничего не сказал нам?

— Я просто устал, ничего серьезного. Мне нужно отдохнуть, и я буду в полном порядке.

— Клянешься?

— Я клянусь, Торин, — ответил Фили.

Он все-таки решился взглянуть на дядю. Он видел, что Торин не поверил ему. И приготовился доказывать, что с ним всё в порядке. Но, к его удивлению, Торин просто кивнул и сказал:

— Отлично. Отдохни.

А затем встал на ноги и пошел к выходу. Перед тем, как уйти, он повернулся к племяннику и сказал:

— Фили, просто помни, что тебе не нужно проходить через все это в одиночку.

С этими словами он вышел.

Фили снова остался один. Он жутко устал и лег обратно на кровать, попытавшись заснуть. Но каждый раз, когда он закрывал глаза, перед ним, как живой, вставал Азог Осквернитель.

***

 

Когда Торин вышел из шатра, его уже все ждали.

— Ну как? — спросил Двалин.

— Он что-то скрывает.

Балин положил ладонь ему на плечо.

— С ним все будет в порядке, Торин. Дай ему время.

Гномы и Бильбо не знали, что, скрытый от их взора, кто-то шевельнулся в тени со злобной ухмылкой на лице.

— Все началось, мастер, — прошептал он во тьму.

— Конечно, мой ученик. Скоро нить оборвется, и Торин Дубощит снова будет уязвим. И мы заберем то, что принадлежит нам по праву.

Примечание к части

Буду рада правкам в ПБ и ваши отзывам! :)  
6

Этим утром было объявлено, что залы Эребора наконец-то очищены, и гномы могут возвращаться и начинать обустраиваться в Горе.

Торин наблюдал с балкона над главными воротами за непрерывным потоком гномов. Странно было осознавать, что несколько десятков лет назад он стоял на этом самом балконе и смотрел, как Смауг уничтожает Дейл, чтобы забрать их золото.

Среди наплыва гномов он заметил двух своих племянников. Кили уже привык к трости, которую он все еще был вынужден использовать при ходьбе. И все же он двигался намного медленнее, чем обычно, так что Фили вполне поспевал за ним. Движения старшего принца были чересчур медленными, и это раздражало Фили. Оин предупредил, что если принц еще раз вытворит что-то эдакое, то он привяжет его к кровати и дождется полного выздоровления.

Ему не нужно было оглядываться, чтобы понять, что Балин стоит за его спиной.

— Я мечтал об этом дне давно. Теперь я боюсь закрыть глаза. Вдруг это окажется всего лишь сном?

— Могу тебя заверить, что ты не спишь и происходящее вполне реально, — сказал ему Балин.

Торин улыбнулся краем губ.

— Фили рассказал, что произошло вчера?

— Пока нет. Дай ему время, Торин. Битва подкосило его здоровье.

— Как и всех, мой друг.

Через пару минут Торин покинул балкон, надеясь, что успеет перехватить племянников. Он хотел сам показать им новый дом. Дом, в котором они должны были вырасти.

Он нашел их в тронном зале, глазеющих по сторонам. На плече у Кили висела котомка, за спиной — лук и полный стрел колчан, а сам гном тяжело опирался на трость. У Фили в руках не было ничего. Его вещи и оружие лежали у ног — Оин запретил принцу поднимать тяжелое, пока тот не исцелится.

Торин позвал их, улыбаясь.

— Фили, Кили! Пойдемте! Я хочу сам показать вам Эребор!

Фили уже было подхватил сумки, но Торин жестом остановил его.

— Оставь. Я попрошу кого-то отнести их в ваши покои. И ты, Кили, оставь тоже. В этих залах вам не понадобится оружие.

Принцы сделали так, как велел им Торин, бросив оружие и вещи и следуя за ним с пустыми руками.

Теперь даже темный камень, из которого были сделаны стены, казался красивее, когда над головой не летал огнедышащий дракон. Вдоль стен горели факелы, и мелкие золотые монетки, застрявшие в стенах, неярко мерцали. Кили восхищался всем. Его глаза блестели от восторга. Но Торин не смотрел на него — все его внимание было обращено к Фили, который с каждой минутой делался все грустнее и грустнее.

Торин толкнул дверь, и гномы вошли в просторную комнату.

— Здесь жила ваша мама, — сказал Торин. — Я думаю, эта комната подошла бы Кили.

Сначала Кили был в восторге, но когда он встретился глазами с братом, он запнулся.

— А что насчет Фили?

— Не волнуйся, Кили, Фили будет жить рядом. Пойдем я покажу, где ты будешь жить, — обратился он к старшему принцу.

Комната Фили находилась недалеко, как и сказал Торин. Когда они подошли к двери, Торин отошел в сторону, чтобы Фили первым мог войти в свое новое жилище.

Комната была простой, но уютной. За все те годы она осталась нетронутой драконом. Кровать, застеленная темно-синим покрывалом, стояла у задней стены, между шкафом и тумбочкой. Рядом стоял сундук для одежды, и лежало кое-какое оружие. На спинке кровати были вырезаны руны. На одной из стен Фили разглядел гравюру.

— Это была твоя комната, — пробормотал он, переводя дыхание.

— Да, но сейчас она твоя.

— Моя? — Торин улыбнулся и кивнул. — Но где будешь жить ты?

— В королевских покоях, — Торин наблюдал, как Фили прошел внутрь, осторожно потрогав стойку для оружия и проведя руками по стенам, словно напитываясь воспоминаниями прошлого. В сознании Торина всплыли слова Балина: «Дай ему время, Торин. Битва меняет даже самых сильных воинов.»

— Ты готов поговорить о том, что случилось прошлой ночью?

— Я просто переутомился, дядя.

Торин знал, что Фили лжет. Он вырастил их и знал, когда они лгут. Когда это делал Фили, его глаза каменели, и он хмурился. Как бы он хотел, чтобы Фили наконец доверился ему, поведал, что того гложет. Поэтому Торин сказал:

— Хорошо, если ты так считаешь. Просто помни, что ты не одинок.

Вначале Фили просто смотрел на свои сапоги, размышляя, признаться ему Торину или нет. Как бы он не боялся, рано или поздно ему придется рассказать, что вместо Двалина тогда он видел Азога.

Он открыл было рот и повернулся к дяде, чтобы признаться, но обнаружил, что того нет в комнате. Он исчез, словно призрак. Фили застонал и упал на постель.

***

 

Время близилось к ужину. По коридорам Эребора разносился сладкий аромат, и Фили чувствовал его. Однако он не был голоден. Хоть желудок Фили и считал иначе. Поэтому когда Кили зашел за братом, Фили улыбнулся и сказал:

— Я думаю, я пропущу ужин. Я очень плохо себя чувствую и последнее, что я хочу, это блевать прямо перед дядей.

Кили не хотел оставлять брата одного. Но Фили так на него посмотрел… В глазах брата мелькнула немая просьба, и Кили, вздохнув, вышел из его комнаты. Фили чувствовал, что он измучен и душой, и телом. Спать хотелось жутко. Он долго боролся с подступающей дремотой, но в конце концов сдался и откинулся на подушки.

***

 

Гладкая, переливающаяся поверхность воды в чаше отражала спящего принца. Грязный и оборванный человек стоял на постаменте и ухмылялся, потирая руки. Вместо одежды на нем было какое-то рванье, едва прикрывавшее тело. Он хихикнул и снова потер руки.

— Время пришло, Мастер? — прошипел он.

Рядом с ним стояла высокая и красивая женщина, ее мышиного цвета волосы были забраны в тугой пучок на затылке. Она во все глаза смотрела на чашу, кроваво-красные губы изогнула усмешка. На ней было надето черное платье, подол которого волочился по полу.

— Еще нет, мой ученик. Перед тем, как порвать весь плащ, нужно ослабить нити.

Она коснулась воды длинным и тонким пальцем, искажая изображение, вода стала темнее. Как только это произошло, гном заворочался, нахмурил брови и погрузился в кошмары.

***

 

Вокруг него кипело сражение. Кровь заливала все вокруг, земля рядом с ним была усеяна трупами. Все орки и гоблины вокруг будто не замечали его, сражаясь с эльфами, гномами и людьми. Его мечи почернели от пролитой крови. Он срубал головы тварей, волосы хлестали разгоряченное лицо.

— Кили! — крикнул он.

На него пала тень. Фили медленно обернулся. Азог смотрел на него сверху вниз, в руке его лежала огромная булава. На его лице расплылась ядовитая улыбка, когда он посмотрел на гнома.

— Ты опоздал, — зашипел орк.

Прежде чем Фили успел ответить, он услышал жалобный крик брата.

— Фили!

Фили обернулся, стараясь отыскать Кили, но его нигде не было. А затем Фили вновь посмотрел на Азога и ахнул, не веря, кровь застыла в жилах. У ног бледного орка, недвижимый, лежал Кили. Он был бледен, из страшной раны на животе сочилась кровь и капала на его сапоги.

— Кили?

Смех Азога загремел, подобно грому. С гневом и яростью в голубых глазах он уставился на бледного орка. Азог заплатит за то, что сделал. Он бросился на него с мечами в руках, из горла вырвался воинственный крик. Раздался лязг, когда металл столкнулся с металлом. Фили сражался свирепо, мстил за смерть брата. Он взмахнул правым мечом, надеясь достать Азога, но оставил брешь в своей обороне. Азог распорол ему бок. Крик боли сорвался с губ Фили. Прежде чем он успел немного оправиться, Азог когтями впился в его бок и прошипел:

— Умри.

Здоровой рукой Фили потянулся к кинжалу на поясе и вонзил его в шею орка, прошептав:

— Только после тебя.

***

 

Без Фили ужин был невеселым.

Без брата он чувствовал себя потерянным. Его заставили сесть рядом с Торином, Балином и другими важными гномами, а это значило, что он почти никого из сидящих не знал. Кроме некоторых. Например, за столом сидели Глоин и Балин, но остальные участники похода расположились за столом подальше. Если бы здесь был Фили, он мог бы поговорить с ним, пошутить и посмеяться. Но вместо этого Кили пришлось слушать, как гномы нудно, медленно и важно рассуждают о планах восстановления Эребора и налаживании отношений с Лихолесьем и Дейлом.

Кили не принадлежал к их кругу. Наследник — Фили, не он.

После того, как его тарелка опустела, он встал из-за стола, извинился и побежал на кухню, чтобы собрать Фили что-то на ужин. Его брат голоден и хочет есть. А нежелание идти в общую пиршественную — естественно. Его бы тут же втянули в нудный разговор, а Торин тревожно на него поглядывал бы.

Кили улыбнулся молоденькой поварихе, взял тарелку с едой и поспешил в комнату Фили. Дверь была закрыта, и гном из вежливости постучал. Ответа не последовало. Ему показалось, что Фили что-то пробормотал, но Кили списал это на слишком буйное воображение. Он спал, в этом гном не сомневался. Аккуратно перехватив тарелку одной рукой, Кили толкнул дверь.

Когда он вошел, то увидел, что Фили действительно спал. Он ворочался в постели и негромко что-то бормотал.

— Фили? — осторожно позвал Кили, ставя тарелку с едой на столик возле кровати.

Подойдя ближе, Кили увидел, что лицо Фили наморщено, а лоб покрыла испарина.

— Фили?

Фили заметался на постели, а бормотание превратилось в рык.

— Фили, проснись! Живо!

Когда Кили сжал плечо брата, он не мог даже предположить, что будет дальше.

Фили широко распахнул глаза и, вытащив из-за пояса охотничий нож, направил его в сторону Кили. Кили успел отскочить, но лезвие прорезало правый рукав его камзола и задело плоть.

Он вскочил на ноги и отпрыгнул от кровати. Фили тоже поднялся. Он тяжело дышал. Нож крепко зажат в руке. Заметив Кили, он немного расслабился, но в глазах все равно что-то блестело.

— Кили?

Когда он заметил, наконец, брата, Кили стоял, крепко сжимая плечо; между пальцев струилась кровь. Фили взглянул на порез, затем на нож, после — снова на брата.

Кровь отхлынула от его лица.

— Махал, что я натворил?

Прежде чем Кили ответил, Фили всхлипнул и выбежал за дверь. Нож тихо звякнул о камень.  
7

Кили не мог сидеть спокойно, пока Оин бинтовал его плечо.

Он не хотел сидеть здесь. Он хотел побежать искать Фили. Спросить его, что случилось.

Когда Кили снова вскочил на ноги, Оин с силой усадил его обратно.

— Сиди здесь, Кили.

— Это просто порез, Оин. Вряд ли я нуждаюсь в таком тщательном лечении.

Бильбо, который ушел из пиршественного зала пораньше, чтобы погулять по Эребору, остановился около палаты, увидев Кили и Оина. Вначале он собирался просто пойти мимо и не лезть в чужие дела, но любопытство взяло вверх, и он спросил, указывая на руку Кили:

— Что случилось?

— Ничего, — отрезал Кили.

— Ничего? Это по-твоему, ничего, парень? — спросил Оин, продолжая бинтовать руку Кили.

Бильбо перевел взгляд с одного гнома на другого. Увидев, какой взгляд послал ему Оин, Кили нехотя ответил:

— У Фили приключился кошмар, и он напал на меня.

— Это не нормально, Кили. Если бы ты не отскочил, он бы нанес тебе серьезные повреждения.

Кили закатил глаза и уткнулся в пол.

Известие о случившемся потрясло Бильбо. Фили и Кили были близки. Мысль о том, чтобы один ранил другого, страшила его.

— А где Фили сейчас?

— Хороший вопрос, на который я хотел бы знать ответ, но этот старый… Ай! — Кили вздрогнул, когда Оин сильно надавил на порез.

— Может быть, я немного глуховат, но это не значит, что я не слышу, что обо мне говорят другие.

Вздохнув, Кили повернулся к Бильбо и проговорил:

— Оин не отпускает меня.

— Я найду его;

Прежде чем Бильбо повернулся и ушел, Кили остановил его.

— Бильбо, стой!

Он остановился как вкопанный и повернулся к принцу. Кили смотрел на него умоляюще.

— Пожалуйста, не говори Торину.

Бильбо кивнул и поспешил уйти.

Вначале идея казалась ему замечательной, но после того, как он несколько часов побродил по залам Эребора, он понял, что поставил себе практически невыполнимую задачу. Эребор был ужасно огромным, а Фили мог быть, где угодно.

Вначале Бильбо ходил по залам, в которых уже бывал. Но Фили не было ни на кухне, ни в пиршественной, ни в тронном зале, ни в жилых комнатах друзей. В шахты он спускаться не собирался, но что-то ему подсказывало, что Фили именно там. Хотя он мог ошибаться. Как только Бильбо подумал, что Фили мог быть в сокровищнице, он вспомнил о тайном ходе. Секретный ход, который обнаружили Фили и Кили, когда впервые обследовали Эребор.

Бильбо прибавил шагу, однако вскоре озадаченно остановился, когда понял, что не знает, где точно находится сокровищница.

***

 

Фили сидел на краю обрыва, за которым был спрятан вход в потайной туннель, свесив ноги и глядя вдаль. Его руки дрожали. Те самые руки, которыми он ранил брата. Боль и потрясение во взгляде Кили не давали ему покоя. На данный момент Кили не было рядом с ним, но, казалось, до сих пор ощущал его боль. И свою боль. Фили медленно терял себя.

Он вспомнил, что Торин рассказывал ему о битвах, когда тот был совсем маленьким гномом.

«Не ищи битвы, Фили. Помни, сражение — это самое последнее, что ты можешь сделать. Ты должен быть уверен, что у тебя нет другого выхода. Но и тогда ты должен подумать дважды.»

Фили знал, что если он выживет в битве, то сильно изменится. Но он не дума, что настолько. Даже в самых смелых своих мечтах он не мог представить, что нападет на Двалина и ранет Кили. Что теперь Кили думает о нем? Что он монстр? По крайне мере Фили считал себя таким.

— Кажется, в этот раз я должен предупреждать, что это я.

Фили застигли врасплох, и он едва не свалился в обрыва. Когда он повернулся, он увидел Двалина, который стоял. прислонившись к стене и глядя на него в упор.

С вымученной улыбкой Фили ответил:

— Я не виню тебя.

Отвернувшись, Фили услышал тяжелый вздох воина.

— Ты же знаешь, я пришел не для того, чтобы ты поплакался мне в жилетку.

Фили снова ухмыльнулся.

— Однако я знаю этот взгляд.

Двалин сел рядом с Фили на краю обрыва и уставился на Фили.

— Я видел этот взгляд. Он есть только у воинов и у тех, кто потерял своих родных. Если ты будешь держать все в себе, это съест тебя живьем. Я не утверждаю, что ты должен рассказать именно мне. Но поделиться этой болью тебе необходимо.

Фили хрустел пальцами, заламывал их, а после просто сел на ладони, чтобы не сломать себе пальцы.

— Я не могу.

— Почему? Ты боишься, что к тебе будут относиться по-другому?

— Потому что я схожу с ума. Я напал на тебя и Кили, потому что думал, что вместо вас Азог…

Фили осознал свои слова, только когда они уже вырвались из его рта. Он понадеялся, что Двалин не услышал его — говорил он довольно тихо, — но понял, что это не та, когда взглянул гному в глаза.

— Азог?

Фили быстро перевел взгляд на его руки, которые упирались в колени.

— Азог мертв, Фили. Тебе не нужно беспокоиться об этом.

— Я знаю, это не он. Но это меня и беспокоит.

Двалин начал чувствовать себя немного неудобно. Он не был Оином, чтобы выслушать. Не был Балином, чтобы посоветовать. Он был воином. обычным воином.

Когда он оглянулся, ища кого-то, он сказал:

— Ты не должен был говорить об этом мне. Возможно, Кили…

— Нет, он не поймет. Ты бился много раз; я и раньше убивал орков и гоблинов. Но Азог единственный, кто преследует меня. Раньше того не было.

— Это говорит о твоем милосердии. Если у тебя такого раньше не было, это не значит, что это плохо.

Махал, ему нужно перестать говорить с братом.

— Я не уверен.

— Как это?

— Ты видел Азога. И чувствовал милосердие к нему? Или что-то другое?  
Примечание к части

Не бечено. Буду рада ПБ.  
8

С тех пор, как Фили рассказал Двалину о том, что убил Азога, прошло несколько дней.

С тех пор Фили больше ни на кого не нападал, ему не мерещился Азог, и гном уже с облегчением вздохнул, решив, что не сходит с ума. Но оставались еще два гнома, которым он должен будет об этом рассказать — Торину и Кили.

Торин и Кили оба имели право знать, что происходит с их родственником, но каждый раз, когда он уже собирался все рассказать, слова застревали в горле и отказывались выходить наружу. Фили молчал. Он собирался обо всем поведать Кили, но увидев счастливую улыбку брата, помотал головой и заставил себя хоть на время забыть о своем безумии. Кили только-только начал выздоравливать, и Фили не хотелось мешать.

А вот с Торином все было намного сложнее. Каждый раз, когда Фили предоставлялся шанс поговорить с ним, его тут же отвлекали советники вопросами о предстоящей коронации. Кроме этого, Торин редко когда был свободен, и Фили не мог его поймать.

Казалось, что та битва останется только между ним и Двалином навсегда.

Коронация приближалась, и все были заняты планированием, подготовкой и проведением столь знаменательного события. Торин обсуждал какие-то мелкие детали с Балином, а Кили и Фили пришлось идти к местным портным, дабы им пошили традиционные гномьи одеяния. Фили сидел в кресле и тихо смеялся, глядя на Кили, который стоял посреди комнаты на табурете, вытянув руки, как птица, а гномка вокруг него суетилась, снимая мерки и подгоняя тунику, которая была на брате. Туника была насыщенно-синего цвета с вышивкой, выполненной золотыми и красными нитями. Она была очень красива. Но лицо Кили скроил такое, будто его пытать собирались, как минимум. Он напрягся, готовый убежать восвояси при первой же возможности. Если та представится, конечно.

Фили тоже не смог уйти невредимым. Сейчас на нем была легкая коричневая рубашка, слишком длинная для него и напоминавшая платье. Рукава еще не были подшиты и болтались ниже ладоней. Но смотрелась обновка неплохо: коричневая ткань с красными вставками и золотая, как у брата, вышивка.

Как только гномочка запахнула тунику у Кили на груди и сколола ее булавкой, Кили глубоко вздохнул, закатил глаза и спросил:

— Как долго мне еще здесь стоять?

Одна из гномок метнула в него убийственный взгляд. Кили сглотнул и повернулся к брату, умоляюще глядя на Фили. Фили только ухмыльнулся и показал ему большой палец.

Кили машинально дотронулся к ране на плече и спросил:

— Можно я немного отдохну, а то я уже рук не чувствую.

Неохотно гномки попятились в коридор и, сделав реверанс, закрыли двери. Как только они ушли, Кили попытался снять тунику, но, видя, что та сколота булавкой на груди, понял, что это не представлялось возможным. Он отказался от этой затеи и подошел к брату, едва не упав с табурета — ноги занемели. Когда он сел, он увидел, что Фили пристально на него смотрит и хихикает в усы.

— Что? — спросил Кили.

— Ты такой красивый в этом платье, — поддел его Фили и громко засмеялся, не договорив.

Кили бросился на брата. Его совершенно не заботило, что он испортит новую одежду, которую после вынужден будет надеть на коронацию дяди. Все было как раньше. Как перед тем боем. Они шутливо боролись, катаясь по полу, и смеялись. В конце концов, Фили повалил Кили на пол и уселся сверху.

— Сдаешься? — спросил он, тяжело дыша.

— Сыны Дурина никогда не сдаются.

Кили поднял правую руку, попытавшись схватить Фили за тунику, но гном перехватил запястье брата раньше и крепко сжал его. Однако поступив так, Фили случайно вспомнил, что точно так же схватил Кили за запястье, когда ранил того ножом. Как только он коснулся, Кили скривился и прижал ладонь к ране.

Фили моментально скатился с брата и обеспокоенно взглянул тому в глаза. Он сразу растерял всю веселость.

— Прости, Кили. Ты в порядке?

— Все хорошо, Фили.

С помощью Фили Кили медленно сел, стараясь успокоить боль в руке.

Как только боль немного утихла, Кили посмотрел на брата и увидел вину в его глазах.

— Со мной все хорошо, клянусь, Фили.

— Ты должен был остановить меня, когда я нанес тебе эти раны. Мне так жаль…

— Тебе снился кошмар! А я испугал тебя. Я должен был подумать головой, прежде чем будить тебя. Ты всегда пугался, даже когда мама будила тебя к завтраку. Вспомни, Фили.

Хоть Кили и говорил безобидным тоном, Фили знал, что он напуган. И пытается забыть то, что произошло. Махал, у Фили до сих пор перед глазами стоял образ брата: страх плескался в его глазах, а между пальцами текла кровь. И это сделал он.

— Кили.

— Да?

— Помнишь тогда, во время битвы, когда тебя ранили в ногу, мы увидели Торина, и я бросился за ним?

— Смутно.

Фили сглотнул. Он чувствовал, что слова скапливаются на кончике языка, он хотел рассказать Кили обо всем, но в горле предательски пересохло. Он уже зашел так далеко. Он не собирался сейчас отступать.

После небольшой паузы он сказал:

— Я хочу рассказать тебе, что произошло, когда я оставил тебя. Некоторое время меня преследовало кое-что, поэтому я вел себя так…

— Странно?

Фили улыбнулся.

— Да, странно.

И воспоминания снова нахлынули на него. Битва, где он сразился с Азогом. Он не упустил ни одной детали, даже самой мелкой. Закончив, он удивился, заметив, что Кили ухмыляется.

— Почему ты улыбаешься?

— Мой брат — убийца Азога. Он достоин быть королем и носить кольцо. (1)

Фили перебил Кили, чтобы тот не славил его зря:

— Почему это так тебя волнует?

Фили пожал плечами.

— Я не знаю. Наверное, потому что я чувствовал что потерял контроль над собой. Меня пугает одна только мысль, что я снова сделаю тебе больно. А что, если это случится снова, только я зайду дальше? Намного дальше?

Кили положил ладонь брату на плечо и заявил:

— Тогда я буду рядом с тобой, чтобы помочь, если тебе будет нужно.

— Но что, если я обижу тебя в процессе?

— Тебе понадобится что-то большее, нежели самообладание, брат, чтоб прогнать меня.

Фили улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, Кили.

— Ты рассказал Торину?

Фили быстро развернулся.

— Пока нет.

— Тогда я надеюсь, что скоро ты будешь готов. И чем раньше ты расскажешь ему, тем лучше. Он волнуется, Фили.

— Когда ты стал таким мудрым?

Кили пожал плечами.

— Наверное, мудреешь, когда тебя постоянно преследуют мысли, что твой брат сходит с ума.  
Примечание к части

(1) - Я так поняла, имеется в виду психолог.  
9

С тех пор, как Фили рассказал Двалину о том, что убил Азога, прошло несколько дней.

С тех пор Фили больше ни на кого не нападал, ему не мерещился Азог, и гном уже с облегчением вздохнул, решив, что не сходит с ума. Но оставались еще два гнома, которым он должен будет об этом рассказать — Торину и Кили.

Торин и Кили оба имели право знать, что происходит с их родственником, но каждый раз, когда он уже собирался все рассказать, слова застревали в горле и отказывались выходить наружу. Фили молчал. Он собирался обо всем поведать Кили, но увидев счастливую улыбку брата, помотал головой и заставил себя хоть на время забыть о своем безумии. Кили только-только начал выздоравливать, и Фили не хотелось мешать.

А вот с Торином все было намного сложнее. Каждый раз, когда Фили предоставлялся шанс поговорить с ним, его тут же отвлекали советники вопросами о предстоящей коронации. Кроме этого, Торин редко когда был свободен, и Фили не мог его поймать.

Казалось, что та битва останется только между ним и Двалином навсегда.

Коронация приближалась, и все были заняты планированием, подготовкой и проведением столь знаменательного события. Торин обсуждал какие-то мелкие детали с Балином, а Кили и Фили пришлось идти к местным портным, дабы им пошили традиционные гномьи одеяния. Фили сидел в кресле и тихо смеялся, глядя на Кили, который стоял посреди комнаты на табурете, вытянув руки, как птица, а гномка вокруг него суетилась, снимая мерки и подгоняя тунику, которая была на брате. Туника была насыщенно-синего цвета с вышивкой, выполненной золотыми и красными нитями. Она была очень красива. Но лицо Кили скроил такое, будто его пытать собирались, как минимум. Он напрягся, готовый убежать восвояси при первой же возможности. Если та представится, конечно.

Фили тоже не смог уйти невредимым. Сейчас на нем была легкая коричневая рубашка, слишком длинная для него и напоминавшая платье. Рукава еще не были подшиты и болтались ниже ладоней. Но смотрелась обновка неплохо: коричневая ткань с красными вставками и золотая, как у брата, вышивка.

Как только гномочка запахнула тунику у Кили на груди и сколола ее булавкой, Кили глубоко вздохнул, закатил глаза и спросил:

— Как долго мне еще здесь стоять?

Одна из гномок метнула в него убийственный взгляд. Кили сглотнул и повернулся к брату, умоляюще глядя на Фили. Фили только ухмыльнулся и показал ему большой палец.

Кили машинально дотронулся к ране на плече и спросил:

— Можно я немного отдохну, а то я уже рук не чувствую.

Неохотно гномки попятились в коридор и, сделав реверанс, закрыли двери. Как только они ушли, Кили попытался снять тунику, но, видя, что та сколота булавкой на груди, понял, что это не представлялось возможным. Он отказался от этой затеи и подошел к брату, едва не упав с табурета — ноги занемели. Когда он сел, он увидел, что Фили пристально на него смотрит и хихикает в усы.

— Что? — спросил Кили.

— Ты такой красивый в этом платье, — поддел его Фили и громко засмеялся, не договорив.

Кили бросился на брата. Его совершенно не заботило, что он испортит новую одежду, которую после вынужден будет надеть на коронацию дяди. Все было как раньше. Как перед тем боем. Они шутливо боролись, катаясь по полу, и смеялись. В конце концов, Фили повалил Кили на пол и уселся сверху.

— Сдаешься? — спросил он, тяжело дыша.

— Сыны Дурина никогда не сдаются.

Кили поднял правую руку, попытавшись схватить Фили за тунику, но гном перехватил запястье брата раньше и крепко сжал его. Однако поступив так, Фили случайно вспомнил, что точно так же схватил Кили за запястье, когда ранил того ножом. Как только он коснулся, Кили скривился и прижал ладонь к ране.

Фили моментально скатился с брата и обеспокоенно взглянул тому в глаза. Он сразу растерял всю веселость.

— Прости, Кили. Ты в порядке?

— Все хорошо, Фили.

С помощью Фили Кили медленно сел, стараясь успокоить боль в руке.

Как только боль немного утихла, Кили посмотрел на брата и увидел вину в его глазах.

— Со мной все хорошо, клянусь, Фили.

— Ты должен был остановить меня, когда я нанес тебе эти раны. Мне так жаль…

— Тебе снился кошмар! А я испугал тебя. Я должен был подумать головой, прежде чем будить тебя. Ты всегда пугался, даже когда мама будила тебя к завтраку. Вспомни, Фили.

Хоть Кили и говорил безобидным тоном, Фили знал, что он напуган. И пытается забыть то, что произошло. Махал, у Фили до сих пор перед глазами стоял образ брата: страх плескался в его глазах, а между пальцами текла кровь. И это сделал он.

— Кили.

— Да?

— Помнишь тогда, во время битвы, когда тебя ранили в ногу, мы увидели Торина, и я бросился за ним?

— Смутно.

Фили сглотнул. Он чувствовал, что слова скапливаются на кончике языка, он хотел рассказать Кили обо всем, но в горле предательски пересохло. Он уже зашел так далеко. Он не собирался сейчас отступать.

После небольшой паузы он сказал:

— Я хочу рассказать тебе, что произошло, когда я оставил тебя. Некоторое время меня преследовало кое-что, поэтому я вел себя так…

— Странно?

Фили улыбнулся.

— Да, странно.

И воспоминания снова нахлынули на него. Битва, где он сразился с Азогом. Он не упустил ни одной детали, даже самой мелкой. Закончив, он удивился, заметив, что Кили ухмыляется.

— Почему ты улыбаешься?

— Мой брат — убийца Азога. Он достоин быть королем и носить кольцо. (1)

Фили перебил Кили, чтобы тот не славил его зря:

— Почему это так тебя волнует?

Фили пожал плечами.

— Я не знаю. Наверное, потому что я чувствовал что потерял контроль над собой. Меня пугает одна только мысль, что я снова сделаю тебе больно. А что, если это случится снова, только я зайду дальше? Намного дальше?

Кили положил ладонь брату на плечо и заявил:

— Тогда я буду рядом с тобой, чтобы помочь, если тебе будет нужно.

— Но что, если я обижу тебя в процессе?

— Тебе понадобится что-то большее, нежели самообладание, брат, чтоб прогнать меня.

Фили улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, Кили.

— Ты рассказал Торину?

Фили быстро развернулся.

— Пока нет.

— Тогда я надеюсь, что скоро ты будешь готов. И чем раньше ты расскажешь ему, тем лучше. Он волнуется, Фили.

— Когда ты стал таким мудрым?

Кили пожал плечами.

— Наверное, мудреешь, когда тебя постоянно преследуют мысли, что твой брат сходит с ума.

Примечание к части

(1) - не понятно, что автор имеет в виду: семь колец, подаренных гномам, или какое-то кольцо, которое надевается на палец королю.  
10

Наступило время коронации.

Гномы нарядились в свои традиционные парадные одежды. Залы были украшены драгоценными камнями, гобеленами, принесенными из хранилища гномов и Озерного города. На коронации присутствовали и эсгаротцы: несколько самых важных жителей и Бард; к великой досаде некоторых гномов на коронацию был приглашен и король Трандуил со своими подданными; вернулся и Гэндальф, прихватив с собой Радагаста Бурого.

За тем, как входят в зал гости и занимают свои места, Фили и Кили наблюдали с балкона. Они оба жутко нервничали, волнение, казалось, сейчас выплеснется через край. Они ждали этого дня так долго, и теперь, когда это свершилось, все казалось слишком нереальным, сказочным.

Загудели трубы, эхом отражаясь от стен. Коронация началась. Братья посмотрели друг на друга.

— Вместе? — спросил Кили.

Фили кивнул.

— Вместе.

Оба гнома спустились по винтовой лестнице к тронному залу. У дверей стоял Балин. Хоть они и репетировали, как, кто и когда должен заходить, Фили все равно казалось, что все пойдет не так. Прежде чем стражи начали открывать двери, братья придирчиво друг друга осмотрели. Фили поправил плащ брата, сбившийся набок, а Кили — золотое ожерелье, лежавшее у Фили на груди.

— Вы готовы? — осведомился Балин.

Кивнув им обоим, Балин повернулся к страже и едва уловимо склонил голову. Как только двери медленно начали отворяться, грянули фанфары, и заиграл марш Дурина, которого эти стены не слышали с тех пор, как Торин стал подгорным принцем. Балин вошел в зал первым, разгоняя толпу людей, гномов и эльфов, которые ждали появления короля и принцев. Кили подождал, пока Балин освободит место, и, поправив костюм, нырнул в пеструю толпу.

Через несколько секунд в зал вошел Фили. Толпа устремила на него любопытные взгляды. Как Фили не старался смотреть идеально вперед, его взгляд все равно цеплялся за интересные прически, необычные и просто знакомые лица. Он мгновенно заметил Бифура, Бофура и Бомбура. Их сложно было пропустить. Все они были одеты в парадные одежды, но нельзя было не заметить рыжие волосы Бомбура, топор, торчащий из головы Бифура, и вечно-грязную шапку Бофура.

Рядом с ними были братья Ри. Ори было поручено в мельчайших подробностях описать коронацию, и он радостно записывал что-то в свою книгу. Двалин стоял около трона, держа в руках массивный — и наверняка тяжелый — золотой сундук. Оин и Глоин разместились около самого трона, и рядом с ними стоял маленький мистер Бэггинс. Рядом с Двалином стоял Гэндальф, держа в руках огромный свиток. Все гномы как по команде склонили головы, когда Фили прошел через весь зал.

Ему показалось, что он заметил высокую женщину с темными волосами, которая пряталась в тени, но она тут же исчезла, и Фили на секунду зажмурился, чтобы прогнать ее образ. Этого ему еще сейчас не хватало.

Кили уже занял свое место слева от трона, когда Фили стал справа от него. Музыка резко оборвалась, только мерно били барабаны.

Двери распахнулись еще раз. На пороге стоял Торин. Его одежда была шикарна, Фили и Кили никогда такой не видели. Тяжелая синяя мантия, подбитая мехом, оттягивала его плечи; блестела золотая и серебряная вышивка. Кафтан вычистили и перешили — теперь он казался более королевским. Это был первый раз, когда Фили и Кили видели не своего дядю, а Короля-под-Горой. Все поклонились. Даже Трандуил слегка склонил голову в знак уважения. Когда Торин прошел к трону, он даже не оглянулся, чтобы взглянуть на толпу. Вместо этого он встал на колени перед ступенями, ведущими к трону, и склонил голову.

Гэндальф с улыбкой посмотрел на Торина, а затем обвел взглядом собравшихся гостей.

— Мы собрались здесь, чтобы короновать одного из самых благородных и честных гномов, который когда-либо жили в Средиземье. Да поможет ему благодать Валар и сила Махала! Сегодня мы не просто возвращаем законному королю его трон, сегодня мы возвращаем сотням гномов их дом, их родину.

Он повернулся к Двалину и открыл золотой сундук. Внутри на алых подушках покоились три короны. Гэндальф взял в руки среднюю, самую большую.

— В последний раз эта корона сидела на голове Трора, и сейчас она вновь отметит властью нового Короля-под-Горой.

Он медленно опустил ее на голову Торина. Казалось, что Торин был рожден для нее, так идеально она водворилась на темных кудрях. Как только корона коснулась головы гнома, Гэндальф сделал шаг назад.

— Встань, Торин, Король-под-Горой!

Перед тем как подняться на ноги, Торин облегченно вздохнул. Он взглянул на Гэндальфа, и маг кивнул. Торин обернулся — и мир будто замер. Все взгляды были прикованы к нему, а он смотрел на свой народ не как лидер, но как царь. Все гномы опустились на колени.

— Встаньте, мои родичи, — воскликнул он, протягивая к гномам руки.

Гномы все разом посмотрели на него и, словно один человек, поднялись на ноги.

— Этот день принадлежит не мне, а всему нашему народу. Мы давно мечтали о нем — о дне, когда вернем свою родину. Мы восстановим Одинокую Гору вместе, ибо это не мое царство, а наше. Наш дом.

Зал взорвался аплодисментами. По всему залу послышались выкрики на кхуздуле. Как только все стихло, Торин сказал:

— Сегодня мы также отдаем честь гномам, которые никогда не знали о своих титулах.

Торин повернулся к Кили. Тот тяжело вдохнул и с шумом выдохнул, прежде чем встать на колени перед Торином. Двалин повернул сундук так, чтобы Торин мог взять небольшую серебряную корону, лежащую на алой подушке. Торин взял ее в руки и занес над головой племянника. Кили встретился взглядом с дядей, и Торин улыбнулся ему. И возложил корону на черные кудри.

— Встань, Кили, принц Эребора, капитан Королевской стражи!

Это был первый раз, когда Кили услышал свой официальный титул. Он удивленно взглянул на Торина и увидел, что глаза дяди лучились от переполнявшей их гордости. Он пытался подавить улыбку, но все равно, поднявшись и взглянув на толпу, не смог сдержаться. Он слышал, как что-то орал Бофур, как аплодировали гномы.

Когда он отошел, Торин повернулся к Фили. Фили стал на колени перед дядей, ему казалось, что сердце сейчас выпрыгнет из груди. Торин одарил Фили улыбкой и взял в руки венец. Он тоже был сделан из серебра, но перевит золотыми нитями. Как и с Кили, перед тем, как опустить его на голову Фили, Торин тепло улыбнулся. Они переглянулись, и Торин опустил венец на золотые кудри Фили.

— Встань, Фили, принц Эребора, наследник престола и хранитель Аркенстона!

Когда Фили стал и повернулся к толпе, аплодисменты были едва ли не громче, чем Торину. Впервые ему показалось, что он по-настоящему счастлив.

После коронации был великолепный праздник. Все пришли, чтобы поздравить нового короля и его наследников. Торин сразу же занялся королевскими делами, обсуждая с советниками, как лучше восстановить Эребор.

Фили и Кили стояли в стороне, пытаясь слиться со стенами. Они действительно не хотели привлекать к себе внимание, но, к сожалению, теперь, когда они были официально коронованы, все взгляды были прикованы к ним. Много гномов подходили к ним, поздравляли и желали долгих лет жизни. Как бы им это не льстило, им просто хотелось, чтобы их оставили в покое.

Когда очередной гном подал им руки и пожелал крепкого здоровья, Фили хлебнул из своей кружки эля и оглядел толпу. Кили улыбнулся гному и тоже взял из рук Фили свою кружку.

— Напомни мне, пожалуйста, чтобы в следующий раз когда мы пойдем на торжество, я надел свою старую одежду, — улыбнулся Кили и принял напиток.

Когда Фили не ответил, он повернулся к брату.

— Ты слышишь меня, Фили? Фили?! Фили!

Когда он взглянул на брата, улыбка на его лице сразу же померкла. Фили смотрел куда-то вдаль, а его глаза были абсолютно пустыми. Будто он увидел призрака.

— С тобой все хорошо, братишка?

— Ты видел это?

— Видел что?

Фили так и ответил. Вместо этого он вдруг сорвался с места и побежал в сторону одного из многочисленных коридоров Горы. Кили бросился было за ним, но коридоры затопила толпа, и он мигом потерял брата из виду. Кили расталкивал гномов локтями, что-то кричал — и, наконец, вынырнул из толпы, тут же побежав следом за братом.

— Фили!

В конце левого коридора он сразу заметил золотые волосы брата.

Что-то было не в порядке.

Кили рванул вперед, чтобы догнать брата. Он понял: Фили не хотел, чтобы брат его останавливал. И Кили это не удалось — Фили из них двоих всегда был быстрее.

Когда Кили наконец догнал брата, он увидел, что Фили стоит слишком близко к краю шахты.

— Фили?

И прежде чем Кили понял, что происходит, Фили поднял левую ногу, чтобы сделать шаг вперед.

— Фили!  
11

— Фили!

Кили рванулся к Фили, который уже скрылся за краем обрыва. Когда гном добежал до края и упал на колени, вглядываясь вниз, он увидел, что Фили схватился за выступ и висел над бездонной пропастью. Кили облегченно вздохнул. Лицо Фили было удивленным и испуганным. Кили потянулся к брату.

— Фили, хватай мою руку!

Фили посмотрел на брата и протянул руку. Кончиками пальцев Фили коснулся Кили, но схватить за руку не смог.

— Я не могу, Кили! Слишком далеко!

— Давай, Фили!

Фили чувствовал, что ладонь вспотела, и он вот-вот соскользнет вниз и разобьется о камни. Он напряг каждую мышцу и снова попытался схватить Кили за руку. Пальцы соскользнули немного вниз, и Фили испуганно замер. Осталась одна попытка. Не получится — он упадет. Он собрал все оставшиеся силы и рванулся вверх. Рука соскользнула с камня и… Кили подхватил его. Как только брат убедился, что Фили держится крепко, он протянул ему другую руку и, тяжело дыша, вытащил на поверхность.

Как только Фили оказался на твердой земле, он упал на камни и закрыл лицо руками, тяжело дыша. Кили боролся с подступающей истерикой. После минутного молчания он перевел дыхание и тихо спросил:

— Что во имя Дурина ты делаешь?

Фили пожал плечами.

— Я не знаю, я не увидел обрыв.

— Не увидел обрыв?! О Ауле, Фили, как можно его не заметить?

Фили покачал головой, стараясь отогнать видения, что теснились в его разгоряченном мозгу. Честно говоря, он просто не понимал, как оказался около шахт. На празднике ему показалось, что по коридору бежит орк… Как только он выбежал в коридор, обстановка изменилась. Больше не было Эребора. Вокруг не было ни души, но Фили все-таки понял, где он находится. Пустошь Смауга. Откуда-то издалека послышался слабый голосок Кили. «Фили!» — кричал он.

Фили побежал на голос и оказался между огромных валунов. Кили оглядывался по сторонам и звал его, совсем не замечая, что сзади стоит Азог, занеся свою палицу… Фили хотел закричать, предупредить брата, но язык словно присох к нёбу. Он метнулся вперед, чтобы защитить Кили. И очнулся уже висящим над бездонной пропастью шахты, где гномы годами добывали драгоценности.

— Фили!

Фили вынырнул из своих мыслей, когда Кили выкрикнул его имя особо громко и потряс гнома за плечи. Фили медленно открыл глаза и вгляделся Кили в лицо. Брат выглядел озабоченным его поведением, на щеках виднелись дорожки от слез.

— Ты слышишь меня?

— Прости, что ты сказал?

— Я спрашиваю, почему ты не хочешь мне ничего рассказывать. Что происходит, Фили?

Как бы Фили не хотелось рассказывать обо всем брату, он устал от секретов, от тайн. Ведь Кили знал, что он убил Азога, почему напал на него и на Двалина, так зачем же врать сейчас? Поэтому Фили вздохнул, набираясь решимости, и начал свой рассказ.

Когда он закончил, Кили вздохнул:

— Я думал, уже все закончилось.

— Я тоже так думал. Я надеялся, что все прекратилось…

— О Махал, Фили, я не знаю… Нужно спросить Гэндальфа…

— Спросить меня о чем?

Братья резко повернулись и увидели старого мага, стоящего за их спинами. Рядом с ним замер Радагаст.

— Гэндальф? Что ты здесь делаешь? — воскликнул Кили, и братья дружно вздрогнули.

— Мы просто гуляли, — ответил Радагаст.

— И как долго вы здесь стоите? — спросил Фили, пытаясь стряхнуть грязь с парадного плаща.

Гэндальф ухмыльнулся и переглянулся с Радагастом.

— Достаточно долго. Думаю, нам нужно сесть и основательно переговорить.

Фили и Кили переглянулись. Кили с горечью отметил, что так Фили смотрел на него только в далеком детстве.

***

 

Фили все-таки согласился поведать Гэндальфу о том, что происходит; и когда они вошли в Зал Советов, где Фили хотел поговорить с Гэндальфом и Радагастом, он пораженно замер, заметив, что их ждет вся компания гномов во главе с Торином. Видимо, они увидели, как выбежал из зала Фили, а за ним ринулся Кили, и забеспокоились. Торин хотел послать Двалина, чтобы тот догнал принцев, но Гэндальф и Радагаст вызвались добровольно, сказав, что все равно хотели осмотреть Эребор.

К счастью — или же с сожалению, — Кили увидел сомнение на лице брата и решил, что расскажет все сам:

— Фили убил Азога!

— Кили! — шикнул Фили на брата.

Но было уже поздно. Все было сделано. Как только слова сорвались с губ Кили и достигли слуха Торина, тот удивленно вздрогнул и подошел к Фили.

— Ты убил Азога?

Фили вздохнул и медленно кивнул.

— Но как?

Фили кратко пересказал, что произошло после того, как Торин упал и потерял сознание. А дальше замолк, не зная, как же объяснить все дяде. Но тут снова вмешался Кили. Он сказал, что Фили думал, что Двалин — это Азог, когда напал на него; сказал, что Фили снятся кошмары о той битве, где он убил орка, а закончил рассказом о том, что же произошло только что у шахты.

После того как Кили замолчал, Фили почувствовал, что Торин недоуменно смотрит на него. Его щеки запылали. Вначале он подумал, что смутился под взглядом дяди, но потом понял, что все это было из-за Радагаста. Маг кружил вокруг него, что-то бормотал на непонятном языке и иногда даже принюхивался.

— Почему ты не рассказал мне об этом раньше? — спросил Торин.

— Я хотел, дядя, но я… Прошу прощения, что вы собираетесь делать? — спросил Фили, когда Радагаст накрутил на палец одну из его кос и потянул на себя, обнюхивая.

Радагаст не ответил ему. Вместо этого он поморщился, будто от вони.

— Не хорошо.

— Не хорошо? Что именно не хорошо? — спросил Кили.

Радагаст снова не ответил. Вместо этого он намотал на палец несколько небольших прядок волос Фили и дернул на себя. Фили поморщился от резкой боли и потер пострадавшее место. Радагаст же увлеченно смотрел на клок золотистых волос. Подбежав к серому магу, он передал ему прядь.

— Понюхай это.

Все, кроме двух волшебников, казалось, были немного озадачены его просьбой. Гэндальф вдохнул запах волос Фили и тут же отпрянул, на его лице отразилась та же гамма эмоций, что и на лице бурого мага.

— Ты уверен?

Радагаст кивнул.

— Извините, кто-нибудь может объяснить мне, что происходит? — спросил Бильбо.

— Мой дорогой Бильбо, это означает, что Фили подвергался воздействию темной магии. И не просто темной, а магии могущественной темной магички. Ее имя Равина.

— Кто это? — спросил Кили.

Торин вопросительно посмотрел на Гэндальфа.

— Ты уверен?

— Думаю, что да.

— Кто-нибудь, объясните мне, что происходит? Кто такая эта Равина? — раздраженно спросил Кили.  
12

— Равина — могущественная ведьма, она жила в Одинокой Горе задолго до образования Эребора. Она и Гора — единое целое. Когда здесь поселились гномы, она спряталась в глубине, в самом сердце горы, надеясь, что нежданные гости скоро покинут ее. Но гномы продолжали все дальше и дальше углубляться в недра, добывая золото и драгоценности. И она не могла больше скрываться. Она бежала, грозясь уничтожить всех гномов и забрать сокровища, которые принадлежат только ей. Несколько раз она пыталась проникнуть в королевство, и каждая попытка заканчивалась неудачей. Когда Смауг напал на Гору, она прокляла весь род Дурина. Теперь, кажется, она вернулась, — объяснил Гэндальф.

— И все это понял, только понюхав волосы Фили? — недоверчиво спросил Кили.

— Темная магия оставляет после себя резкий, неприятный запах, который может различить любая ведьма или волшебник.

— Так Фили находится под каким-то заклинанием? — уточнил Балин.

Гэндальф кивнул.

— Но как это возможно? Я никогда не встречался с этой ведьмой… Равиной, или как ее там? Я первый раз в жизни о ней слышу! — воскликнул Фили.

— Не нужно лично встречаться с магом, чтобы попасть под влияние его магии, — пояснил Радагаст.

— И что же нам делать? — спросил Кили.

Гэндальф и Радагаст переглянулись.

— Оставь это нам. Если есть заклинание, значит, есть и способ борьбы с ним. Мы найдем его так быстро, как это только возможно. Все будет хорошо.

— И как ты предлагаешь найти это контр-заклинание? — спросил Торин, и его голос дрогнул. Он ненавидел, когда его родственникам, особенно любимым племянникам, угрожала опасность.

— М-м. Думаю, это займет некоторое время, но я смогу найти контр-заклинание.

— А что будет с Равиной? — спросил Бильбо, который вначале хотел остаться незамеченным, но, как всегда, не смог сдержать своего любопытства.

— С ней разберемся позже.

— А не проще будет найти ее и заставить снять проклятье? — спросил Торин.

— К сожалению, нет. Нужно решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Как только найдем способ вылечить Фили, займемся поисками Равины.

Торин открыл было рот, чтобы высказать свое мнение, но Гэндальф поднял руку, останавливая его.

— У нас достаточно сил, чтобы побороть ее, Торин Дубощит. Сейчас Эребор нуждается в тебе сильнее, чем когда-либо. Я понимаю, ты хочешь защитить своих родичей, но ты — Король-под-Горой, и подданным нужен король. Это именно то, чего она хочет, — ослабить Гору и захватить ее. Вы хотите потерять свой дом еще раз?

Торин закрыл рот и перевел взгляд на племянников.

— Нет. Нет, конечно. Мы будем наблюдать за Фили, чтобы убедиться, что действие заклинания не усиливается. Ему нужен постоянный контроль.

— Я не думаю… — начал Фили, но Торин жестом приказал ему замолчать.

— В этом вопросе я полностью согласен с Гэндальфом.

В любое другое время Фили бы запротестовал, сказал бы, что он уже не ребенок. Но в этой ситуации это было неуместно. После того, как он едва не убил Кили, ему правда нужен был контроль. Это правильное решение. Поэтому он, закусив губу, промолчал и кивнул дяде.

— Тогда решено. Мы будем наблюдать. Не волнуйся, Фили, все будет хорошо, я не позволю ей причинить тебе вред. Никогда.

***

 

Равина смотрела на воду, где, как в зеркале, отражался золотоволосый принц, неподвижный и… невредимый. Голос Гэндальфа эхом отскакивал от каменных сводов. Гнев вспыхнул в ней, когда она услышала слова мага.

Когда изображение помутнело, а после и вовсе пропало, она яростно закричала и опрокинула столик на тонких ножках. В тени спрятался ее ручной кукловод, чтобы ненароком не попасть под горячую руку.

— Дураки! Идиоты! Как смеют они говорить обо мне, словно о пустом месте! Они еще познают мою мощь!

Злость ее росла, и стены пещеры задрожали, с потолка посыпались маленькие камушки. Ее слуга съежился в углу и дрожал.

Вскоре, однако, Равина успокоилась, откинула назад длинные черные локоны и склонилась над водой, делая пасы руками, чтобы вернуть изображение принца.

— Возможно, мой ученик, мы сможем использовать это в своих интересах.

— Но как, миледи?

Она усмехнулась, наблюдая за тем, как бок о бок принцы вышли из залы.

— Теперь он всегда будет под присмотром. Возможно, чем ближе он будет к друзьям, тем лучше это для нас.

— Я не понимаю, Мастер.

— Не торопись, мой ученик. Просто наблюдай, как угасает род Дурина.  
13

После коронации минула долгая и насыщенная неделя.

Гэндальф и Радагаст с головой зарылись в древние письмена и свитки, изучая все сведения о Равине, которые только хранились в непострадавшей от дракона библиотеке Эребора. Состояние Фили не улучшалось. Все было как всегда.

По словам гномов-стражников, которые были приставлены к принцу, Фили ходил во сне, ему снились кошмары, он мог долго-долго смотреть в одну точку, и взгляд его при этом терял осмысленность. Когда его спрашивали об этом, он отвечал, что ничего не помнит.

Торин и Кили буквально места себе не находили от беспокойства и все время третировали волшебников. Не получая ответов, Торин становился все мрачнее и мрачнее, а Кили впадал в ярость.

Эребор постепенно входил в рабочую колею. Гномы наладили торговлю с Лихолесьем, помогали людям отстраивать Дейл и отстраивали свое королевство. Но пройдет еще много времени, прежде чем из коридоров выветрится сам дух Смауга. Зато снаружи Эребор выглядел просто замечательно — царственно, величественно.

Жаль, то же самое нельзя было сказать о королевской семье.

Межу тем, Фили предпочитал вымещать свою энергию в тренировочном зале. Когда он практиковался с любимыми парными клинками, ему казалось, что все странности, происходящие в его жизни, забываются и отходят на второй план. Ничего не имело значения, когда он становился в боевую стойку, а после отдавался азарту ненастоящего сражения. Он как раз самозабвенно занимался, когда услышал, что в зал кто-то вошел. А после голос Кили произнес:

— Если ты будешь тренироваться еще больше, то тебя никто никогда не сможет победить!

Фили прервал фигуру на половине и повернулся к брату, лицо которого озарилось улыбкой.

— Тренироваться нужно всегда.

Фили положил мечи в стойку для оружия, и Кили протянул ему льняное полотенце, чтобы брат хорошенько вытерся.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Имеешь в виду, лучше или хуже? Не волнуйся, я чувствую себя по-прежнему. Не было никаких изменений — ни в лучшую, ни в худшую часть.

— Может быть, Гэндальф и Радагаст скоро найдут способ тебя вылечить.

— Сомневаюсь я, Кили, — вздохнул Фили. — Если бы они могли это, Оин уже стряпал бы мне что-то лечебное и невероятно горькое, а Ори, как на крыльях, прибежал бы с новостями. И необязательно каждые полчаса спрашивать, как я себя чувствую.

Кили пожал плечами.

— Не умрешь от расспросов. А мне так легче, что ли.

Отдав полотенце Фили, Кили прислонился к стойке с оружие и, скрестив руки на груди, уставился на Фили. Фили улыбнулся и вытер пот со лба.

— Думаю, мы могли бы съездить посмотреть, как там Дейл. Я слышал, Бард руководит строительными работами, и получается это у него из рук вон плохо. Наверное, нас отпустят ему помочь. Как ты думаешь, Фили? Фили?

Кили посмотрел на брата и с ужасом понял, что на Фили вновь накатило. Его лицо не выражало никаких эмоций, он смотрел в пустоту.

— Фили!

Кили знал этот взгляд. Так брат смотрел, когда находился под мороком. Кили схватил Фили за руку и с силой встряхнул.

— Давай, Фили! Ты сможешь от него избавиться. Давай!

Кили совсем не ожидал, что его брат повернется и со всех сил ударит его по лицу.

Кили упал на каменный пол, мир вокруг него пошатнулся. Перед тем как потерять сознание, Кили увидел, что брат склонился над ним, а потом все кануло во тьму.

***

 

Кили проснулся через несколько часов. Видимо, его нашел Бофур, когда зашел проверить, как они там справляются, и увидел, что Кили лежит без сознания.

Кили открыл глаза, и Бофур, тут же склонившись над ним, спросил:

— Ты как? Что случилось? Где Фили?

Медленно, Кили сел.

— Все в порядке. А… Что ты сказал? Вы не знаете, где Фили?

— Он должен был быть с тобой, разве нет?

— Да, но, знаешь, немного сложно следить за кем-то, если тебя вырубили.

— Это сделал он?

— Нет, это не он. Это — заклятие. Нам нужно найти его.

Бофур помог Кили подняться на ноги и, не успев опомниться, побежал за припустившим принцем. Они посмотрели везде, но так и не нашли старшего принца. Кили спрашивал каждого гнома и каждую гномку, не видели ли они Фили, но те только разводили руками и качали головами. Они не знали, где наследник.

Новость о пропаже принца Фили быстро распространилась по Эребору. Торин как раз собирался созвать совет, когда услышал об этом. Бильбо чувствовал себя неловко и неуютно, но Торин настоял на его присутствии.

— Как он мог просто исчезнуть?! — разъяренно воскликнул король.

Кили смотрел на свои сапоги. Частично он винил сам себя. Брат исчез из-за него. Он должен был присматривать за Фили.

Прошло несколько бесплодных часов поисков, а Фили все не было. Кили не находил себе места от волнения. Волновались и их общие друзья. Кили знал, что Торин переживает, возможно, больше всех, просто не показывает виду.

— Мы искали везде, милорд, но так ничего и не нашли, — доложил стражник.

— Но ведь должен он быть где-то! Вы точно смотрели везде, даже в шахтах? Может, он отправился в Дейл или в Озерный город…

— Он вернется, Торин. Всегда возвращался, — попытался успокоить короля Балин. Он подошел и положил руку на плечо Торину.

Торин не сказал ничего, но Кили знал этот взгляд, который дядя подарил Балину. Он столько раз так смотрел на Кили и Фили, когда те были моложе. Когда они попадали в неприятности и неловко врали, Торин смотрел на них этим взглядом. Взгляд, который говорил, что он им не верит, но сделает все, чтобы помочь.

И Кили знал, почему Торин так посмотрел на Балина. Если бы Фили хотел вернуться, он бы уже вернулся. Он входил в транс все чаще и чаще, и каждый раз это длилось все дольше и дольше. Прошло несколько часов. Солнце едва-едва было видно из-за горизонта.

Немного помолчав и пожевав губу, Торин сказал:

— Мы будем продолжать поиски, пока не найдем Фили. Смените гномов в поисковых отрядах. Я подежурю…

— Не думаю, что это мудро, Торин. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Ты вымотался. Я возглавлю поисковую операцию, — заявил Двалин, положив руку на плечо Торину.

Торин хотел было запротестовать, но замолк, потому что знал, что Двалин был прав. Кивнув, он ответил:

— Да будет так.

Как только Двалин начал формировать отряды, Кили подбежал к нему и сказал:

— Я тоже хочу участвовать в ночных поисках.

— Нет, Кили, тебе нужно хорошенько отдохнуть. Ты, как никак, капитан королевской стражи, и первоочередная твоя задача — это охрана Короля и всего королевства.

— Но Фили мой брат, и я…

— …и у нас достаточно гномов, чтобы продолжить поиски. А теперь иди, пока я не съездил тебе по морде и не запер в твоей комнате.

Кили метнул в Двалина гневный взгляд и, как и дядя, скрылся за поворотом. Оставшись один, Двалин выдохнул:

— Такой же упрямый, как и его мама…

***

 

В палате было темно и спокойно, король мирно спал в своей постели. Ему снились племянники. Счастливые и уютные воспоминания.

К койке бесшумно подкралась темная фигура, отделившись от стены, где стояла до этого. Лунный свет отражался от золотых кудрей. Блеснул серебряный охотничий нож…  
14

Торин не знал, почему он проснулся: то ли от дурного сна, то ли от слишком яркого света луны, то ли почувствовал смертельную угрозу, — но гном резко сел на кровати и во все глаза смотрел на Фили, который занес кинжал над его сердцем.

Торин поймал запястье Фили, когда кинжал почти достиг его груди — оставалось всего несколько дюймов. Глаза Короля-под-Горой расширились от ужаса, и он пораженно взглянул племяннику в лицо.

— Фили!

Но гном, стоящий перед ним, не был Фили. Свет исчез из его глаз, оставив только безликие голубые пятна. Лицо Фили всегда было дружелюбным, но сейчас в нем читалась свирепость, появлявшаяся только на поле боя. Нет, это был не Фили.

— Борись, Фили! Ты должен освободиться от заклятия! — воззвал к принцу Торин, из последних сил продолжая удерживать запястье Фили.

Но Фили не слышал его. Он надавил сильнее, и кинжал едва не вошел в плоть короля. Торин был уверен, что его сил не хватит, чтобы остановить одержимого племянника. Когда лезвие прошло в считанных миллиметрах от его кожи, он со всей мочи крикнул:

— Стража!

Почти сразу двери в его спальню распахнулись, и внутрь вбежало несколько солдат Королевской гвардии с мечами наизготовку. Когда гномы увидели, что за сцена разыгралась перед ними, они немного растерялись, не зная, что делать. Они должны были защищать своего короля, но не могли напасть на принца… Когда острие кинжала разрезало ночную рубашку Торина, солдаты прыгнули вперед, повалив Фили на пол и скрутив его руки за спиной. Принц рычал и бился, стараясь вырваться. Удержать его смогли только двое гномов, навалившись сверху и выбив кинжал из его рук.

Торин просто стоял и смотрел на своего племянника. Нет, не на племянника. Его племянник никогда бы не навредил ему.

— Что нам делать с принцем Фили, милорд? — растерянно спросил один стражник.

— Заприте принца в его покоях и позовите Гэндальфа.

Стражники кивнули, вздернули Фили на ноги и поволокли прочь из комнаты.

Как только дверь за ними закрылась, Торин осмотрел свою грудь. Кинжал вошел неглубоко, но царапина жутко жгла, и белая рубашка на груди окрасилась в красный. Торин поморщился и покачал головой. Он не мог поверить, что Фили, его любимый Фили, пытался его убить.

— Махал, помоги нам, — пробормотал Торин и провел рукой по волосам.

***

 

Когда Фили очнулся, он обнаружил, что лежит в собственной кровати, а его руки и ноги крепко держат Бофур, Двалин, Бифур и Дори. Над лицом склонился Гэндальф, делая пасы руками и что-то тихо бормоча.

Фили недоуменно осмотрелся и спросил:

— Что происходит?

Как только он заговорил, гномы тут же отпустили его, а Гэндальф улыбнулся и сказал:

— С возвращением, приятель.

Он медленно сел. В комнате собралась вся компания. Каждый из них смотрел с облегчением и некоторой долей неловкости. Все они не отрывали от него взглядов.

Фили посмотрел вокруг еще раз и попытался понять, что происходит, глядя на выражения лиц друзей. На скуле у Кили он заметил наливающийся синяк и понял, что снова был не в себе. Стало плохо.

— Что я натворил?

Никто ему не ответил. Гномы старательно отводили взгляды. Кили попытался волосами прикрыть синяк, но ему это не удалось. К тому же, Фили его уже видел.

— Что я натворил? — снова, уже громче, спросил Фили, и голос его дрогнул.

— Фили… — начал Торин.

Фили резко повернулся к дяде, готовый услышать, что же он все-таки сделал, но Торин замолк. Вместо этого на груди Торина, слегка прикрытая свободной рубашкой, была повязка, а в руках он держал кинжал. Не просто кинжал — его кинжал.

— Откуда?..

На него нахлынули воспоминания. Он помнил все, что случилось. Это был первый раз, когда к нему вернулись воспоминания о том, что он делал во время действия заклинания, и увиденное ему категорически не понравилось.

Мир покачнулся. Он будто со стороны наблюдал, как вырубил Кили в тренировочном зале; как бесцельно бродил по Эребору; как ночью стоял над постелью дяди, держа в руках поблескивающий в лунном свете кинжал и пытаясь его убить. Воспоминания ужаснули его.

Как только Фили вспомнил, что ранил дядю, он в ужасе воскликнул:

— Нет!

— Фили! — начал Кили и бросился к брату, чтобы успокоить его. Старший принц вздрогнул и спрятал лицо в ладонях, волосы свесились неопрятной копной.

Когда Кили положил ладонь Фили на плечо, гном дико закричал:

— Не трогай меня!

Взгляд Кили был пронизан болью. Когда Кили попытался коснуться Фили еще раз, старший принц вскочил на ноги и выбежал из комнаты. Никто не смог его остановить.

— Фили! Подожди! — заорал Кили и бросился вслед за братом.

Фили всегда умел прятаться. Когда они с Кили были помладше и все время влипали в неприятности, Фили прятался, чтобы не получить заслуженное наказание от дяди Торина или, что еще хуже, от мамы.

Сейчас он затаился на балконе, с которого хорошо просматривался тронный зал. Не очень хорошее место, но если кто-то войдет, Фили всегда сможет быстро сбежать по лестнице. А дальше — уже легко.

Воспоминания о том, что он натворил, преследовали его, вставая перед глазами. Он крепко схватился за перила и уставился в темноту.

Он стоял так, пока не услышал голоса внизу. Фили прикусил губу, чтобы сдержать возглас разочарования. В зал вошли Торин, Балин и Гэндальф.

— Его состояние ухудшается, Гэндальф, — прорычал Торин.

— Радагаст и я делаем все возможное. Нужно просто больше времени!

— Больше времени? — взревел Король-под-Горой. — У нас его больше нет! Нужно что-то делать!

— И что же ты предлагаешь, Торин. Если у тебя есть идеи, скажи мне, я с радостью тебя выслушаю.

Когда Торин промолчал, Гэндальф ответил:

— Верь мне, Торин Дубощит.

— А что если будет хуже? Что, если в следующий раз кому-то из нас не так повезет? — спросил Балин.

Гэндальф вздохнул и тяжело оперся на посох.

— Сейчас нельзя сделать ничего? Что бы помогло Фили? — умоляюще прошептал Торин.

Покачав головой, Гэндальф ответил:

— Боюсь, что нет. Поскольку мы не знаем, что за заклинание наложено на Фили, пытаясь его лечить, мы принесем больше вреда, чем пользы. Нужно действовать более осторожно. Не спускать с него глаз.

Фили знал, что все рассуждения Гэндальфа неправильные. Прав был Балин. В следующий раз кому-то повезет не так сильно. Фили терпеть не мог сидеть взаперти, но сейчас в голову не лезло ничего получше. Закрыться в комнате — лучший выход. Или…

Он медленно отошел в тень, уходя с балкона, пока Гэндальф смотрел в потолок.

***

 

Солнце только начало подниматься над горизонтом, когда из Эребора вышла фигурка, закутанная в плащ, и двинулась по дороге, ведущей к Дейлу.

Перед тем, как скрыться за поворотом, Фили в последний раз оглянулся на Эребор. Он решил уйти добровольно. Сердце его ныло от осознания того, что он уходит навсегда, но другого выхода Фили не видел. Он резко отвернулся и быстро зашагал вперед, глядя только на дорогу к Дейлу.  
15

Торин, заложив руки за спину, расхаживал по комнате Фили, ожидая известий о местонахождении своего племянника. Кили в упор смотрел на дверь, надеясь, что сейчас та откроется, и в комнату войдет живой и, что главное, здоровый Фили.

Дверь отворилась, и они с надеждой посмотрели на вошедшего.

Вместо Фили в комнату вошел Нори и грустно посмотрел на них.

— Мне жаль, но Фили сбежал.

— Сбежал?

Торин кивнул и крепко обнял Кили.

Каждый из гномов и Бильбо восприняли новость по-разному. Нори, которому выпал жребий сообщить об этом королю, закрылся в себе и практически перестал разговаривать. Ори был в замешательстве; он посмотрел на Дори, думая, что тот объяснит ему, что происходит, но гном лишь опустил взгляд в пол и покачал головой, как бы говоря, что он сам еще ничего не знает и ничего не может предполагать. Бифур, как и всегда, не проявил никаких эмоций, только уставился на дверь, словно надеясь, что в комнату сейчас войдет Фили. Бомбур вяло жевал кусок сыра, который он спрятал в карман за обедом, но даже любимое лакомство сейчас казалось кислым и невкусным. Бофур был шокирован и опечален. Он любил принцев, наблюдал за тем, как они росли. Трудно было думать, что один из них сбежал, никого не предупредив.

Балин и Двалин стояли рядом с Торином, готовые оказать любую помощь, в которой сейчас нуждался Король-под-Горой. Кили застыл, не зная, как реагировать на такую новость. Оин и Глоин молчали, приглаживая бороды, и хмурились, верно, пытаясь придумать действенный план.

А бедный Бильбо ощущал себя так плохо, как никогда.

— Он не мог сбежать! Наверное, просто где-то прячется.

— Мы осмотрели каждый дюйм дворца и не нашли ни следа. В Дейле тоже. Мои связные говорят, что видели гнома с золотистыми волосами, который направлялся на запад, в сторону Лихолесья, — объяснил Нори.

— Лихолесье? Зачем ему туда?

— Потому что он думает, что там его никто даже искать не будет. Фили не хочет, чтобы его нашли.

— Но это не объясняет, почему он ушел! Должна же быть какая-то причина!

— Он ушел, чтобы защитить нас, — сказал Торин.

Все взгляды были прикованы к нему.

— Фили знает, что его состояние будет только ухудшаться, и он бессилен хоть что-то сделать. Он уже причинил однажды вред своим близким, и это, скорее всего, повторится еще много раз. Он изгнал сам себя. Пока не будет найдено решение.

— Но нужно ли его останавливать? — спросил Ори.

— Если Фили не хочет, чтобы его нашли, мы дадим ему уйти, — предложил Двалин.

Бифур быстро-быстро заговорил на Кхуздуле.

— Я согласен с Бифуром в этом вопросе. Мы должны вернуть Фили! — сказал Нори.

Пока гномы спорили, Бофур лишь мрачно молчал. Его взгляд ненароком упал на дверь, и он увидел Кили, натянувшего на голову капюшон плаща, а в руках держащего свой лук и колчан, полный стрел.

Прежде чем Бофур смог что-то сказать, Кили тихо скользнул в коридор. Бофур повернулся, чтобы поведать обо всем Торину, но не тут-то было. Гномы кричали друг на друга и активно жестикулировали. Поэтому он только вздохнул и побежал догонять младшего принца.

Он задыхался, когда наконец-то догнал Кили.

— И куда это ты собрался? — крикнул он, и Кили резко развернулся, глядя на него.

— Я найду Фили.

— И как же ты планируешь это сделать?

— Нори сказал, что он направлялся в Лихолесье, я пойду за ним!

— Знаешь, Лихолесье довольно большое.

— Тогда мне лучше отправляться прямо сейчас, а не стоять здесь и тратить свое драгоценное время на разговоры с тобой! — вспылил Кили.

Кили повернулся и собрался уходить, но Бофур схватил его за руку.

— Кили, подожди секундочку!

— Молчи, Бофур! Мне все равно, что ты скажешь. Я не изменю своего решения!

— Я знаю это. И поэтому хочу пойти с тобой! Кто-то же должен убедиться, что ты дойдешь до леса целым и невредимым. Дай мне пару минут — я возьму секиру.

Кили смотрел, как заразительно улыбается Бофур, и тоже не смог сдержать улыбки.

— Да, думаю, мне не повредит компания.

— Тогда встретимся в конюшне через пять минут.

Пять минут давно прошли, а Бофур до сих пор не появлялся. Кили кусал губу и думал, что еще пару минут — и он едет один. Но вот гном показался на горизонте. Кили обомлел. Вместе с ним шли Двалин, Нори и Бифур.

— Что это? Зачем? — пролепетал Кили.

— Это та помощь, которую я обещал! — улыбнулся Бофур. Кили улыбнулся. Гномы оседлали своих пони и отправились в путь.

Не волнуйся, Фили. Я приду.

***

 

Фили был уверен, что так далеко он еще не заходил.

Он уже вошел в лес, и темная завеса Лихолесья поглотила его целиком. Вскоре он потерял ощущения пространства и времени. Единственное, что он знал точно, это то, что ноги он уже давно сбил в кровь, а живот подвело от голода. Возможно, пришло время для небольшого привала. Фили знал, что его отсутствие уже заметили, и кто-то — скорее всего, Кили с компанией — будет его искать. Он очень любил своего брата, и сердце его сжималось от тревоги за него. Это слишком опасно. Он слишком опасен. Нет, скрыться в Лихолесье было отличной идеей. Так он сможет защитить своих близких. Да.

Фили бросил сумку на землю и упал рядом, сняв плащ. Плечи сразу же обдало прохладой. Он прислонился спиной к дереву, откинул голову назад, подставляя ветру разгоряченную шею, и в блаженстве прикрыл глаза. Его чувства были обострены до предела. Он мог бы услышать любой шорох, если бы захотел. Но было тихо. Он держал руку, затянутую в наруч, на рукояти клинка, готовый напасть, если кто-то подойдет слишком близко.

Рядом с ним тихо хрустнула небольшая веточка, вырывая из дремоты. Он вытащил из ножен меч и в одно мгновение обернулся, ища взглядом источник шума. Каково же было его разочарование, когда он увидел обычного кролика, высунувшегося из своей норы.

С улыбкой Фили обернулся — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть меч, приставленный к его горлу.  
16

Следы Фили так и не были найдены ни день, ни два спустя.

Прошла практически неделя, а от пропавшего принца не было никакой весточки. Целыми днями Кили только и делал, что сидел над картами Лихолесья, пытаясь понять, куда в первую очередь мог направиться брат, предавался воспоминаниям о Фили и грустил.

Солнце едва-едва поднялось над горизонтом, а Кили уже встал, повесив на плечо ремень колчана, и приготовился к новому дню, насыщенному бесплодными поисками. Взяв в руки лук, он воткнул в ножны на поясе последнее — никогда не подводившее его — оружие. Охотничий нож. И не просто нож: нож, который оставил Фили. Они нашли его лежащим на небольшой полянке у самой границы Лихолесья. Фили поблизости не оказалось. Кили держал его при себе — так ему казалось, что рядом с ним был брат.

Он провел пальцем по лезвию, проверяя его остроту, и вдруг голос — знакомый голос — предупредил его:

— Осторожно, можешь порезаться.

Кили запнулся, потрясенный встречей. Он медленно развернулся и даже изумленно потер глаза, чтобы убедиться, что он видит то, что видит. Рядом с ним стоял Фили.

— А я все думал, куда я его положил.

Брат медленно приблизился и протянул руку к Кили. Фили удивленно округлил глаза, когда Кили подошел к нему и опустил ладони брату на плечи.

— Это ведь правда, да? — прошептал он. — Мне ничего не мерещится?

— Я так же реален, как и оружие, что ты держишь в руках. Ты ведь почти порезался, разве нет?

Кили улыбнулся и крепко стиснул брата в объятьях. Они оба рассмеялись, и Кили потянул Фили к себе. Они почти упали.

Они оторвались друг от друга, и Кили тут же ударил брата.

— Думаю, я заслуживаю это.

— Да, балрог тебя дери, ты этого заслуживаешь. Где ты был? Ты представляешь вообще, как мы за тебя волновались? Каждый день после того, как ты сбежал, мы потратили на поиски!

— Я знаю, Кили. Прости меня. Я просто… Пойми, мне нужно было уйти. Я должен был хотя бы попытаться взять все под контроль. Я не хочу снова причинить боль тебе или дяде.

— Хорошо, но в следующий раз, когда решишь вдруг исчезнуть, предупреди нас, куда идешь!

Фили засмеялся.

— Обязательно предупрежу.

— Кто знает, что ты вернулся?

— Только ты. Я хотел сделать всем остальными сюрприз. Слава Ауле, меня никто не заметил.

Братья вновь засмеялись, и Кили похлопал брата по спине.

— Пойдем. Дядя Торин будет рад тебя увидеть. Я не могу дождаться — так хочу увидеть выражение его лица, когда он увидит, что ты вернулся.

Кили взял брата за руку и потянул за собой. И не видел, как на мгновение глаза Фили стали кроваво-красными, прежде чем вернуться в привычный голубой цвет.

***

 

Все были рады увидеть Фили живым и здоровым. Его сразу же окружили вниманием: обнимали, засыпали вопросами, на которые он отвечал достойно и многословно, в то же время ничего толком не говоря. Если кто-то и был взволнован возвращением Фили больше чем Кили, так это был Торин. Он потерял племянника. Потерял его смех и добродушные улыбки. Последний раз Фили улыбался очень давно, и Торину эти улыбки казались ненастоящими. А сейчас Фили улыбался совершенно искренне.

Пока Бильбо и гномы радовались возвращению принца в Эребор, Гэндальф и Радагаст стояли и смотрели на них издалека. Радагаст улыбался, а Гэндальф выглядел напряженным.

— Ему, кажется, становится лучше, — заметил Радагаст и поскреб бороду.

— Да, наверное. Хотя я так не думаю.

Улыбка сползла с лица Радагста, и он озадаченно повернулся к серому магу.

— Что гнетет тебя, Гэндальф?

— Тебе не кажется странным, что прошла всего неделя, а Фили вернулся домой, свободный от заклятья Равины? Самой Равины! Это ловушка, я уверен.

— Ну, или после того, как принц сорвал планы Равины, она поняла, что он не вернется в королевство, пока на нем будут ее чары, и решила пока отпустить его?

— Нет, Равина хитра. Она не будет сдаваться так легко. Я боюсь, что первое впечатление обманчиво, и заклятие, наложенное на Фили, еще проявит себя. Нельзя спускать с него глаз!

***

 

Равина стояла и смотрела на чашу, в которой плескалась вода, и видела, что ее марионетка свободно разгуливает по залам Эребора. На ее губах играла улыбка. Все шло по плану. После долгой недели они наконец-то собрались вместе.

Она нависла над настоящим принцем, который лежал на каменном полу, прикованный к выступу на стене пещеры. Его кожа блестела от пота, и гном дрожал, борясь с заклятием. Он жмурился. Фили покачал головой влево-вправо и что-то тихо пробормотал.

— Хватит, мой принц. Ты не сможешь противостоять мне. Ты сделаешь так, как я тебе скажу.

Фили открыл глаза и вызывающе на нее посмотрел; его глаза угрожающе блеснули.

— Никогда.

С улыбкой она положила ладонь гному на лоб. Когда она коснулась его кожи, Фили выгнулся дугой и закричал от боли.

— Ты подчинишься мне.

Когда солнце начало клониться к закату, она провела рукой над неясным образом принца. Фили остановился посреди зала, побледнел, и его лицо потеряло всякую осмысленность.

— Пора, мой хороший. Ты знаешь, что должен сделать сегодня.

Он медленно кивнул, повернулся и направился туда, откуда и пришел. Когда образ старшего принца померк, Равина ослепительно улыбнулась:

— Я так долго ждала этого дня! Сегодня Эребор будет мой!

***

 

Как Капитан королевской стражи, раз в неделю Кили должен был проверять, как же дежурят ночные стражники. Двалин сказал ему, что он может поручить эту работу другим, чтобы немного отдохнуть, но Кили вежливо отказался. Все, что случилось с ним и с Фили, — это не повод отлынивать от своих обязанностей. И он был совсем не против. Ему это нравилось. Все-таки он, как самый младший, много раз сам стоял в карауле и знал, каково это. Поэтому обойти и подбодрить засыпавших гномов, ему было совсем не в тягость.

Когда он шел вдоль наружной стены, он заметил фигуру, стоящую у входа в тайный коридор. Странно, уже поздняя ночь, кто может там стоять.

— Хундин!

Хундин подбежал к Кили и, поклонившись, спросил:

— Да, милорд?

— Мне нужны гномы, чтобы обойти коридоры. Приведи нескольких ко мне.

— Да, милорд.

Кили смотрел, как Хундина мигом окружили другие королевские стражи и устремились к потайному коридору. Вначале они не заметили ничего подозрительного. Возможно, просто гном, страдающий бессонницей, вышел прогуляться.

Однако эта мысль быстро покинула голову Кили, когда фигура вынула парные клинки и с легкостью положила несколько стражников. Кили в ужасе замер — он узнал, чьи это были клинки.

— Фили?

Рядом с ним появилась еще одна фигура, повыше и явно женского пола. Ее волосы были черны, как ночь, которая окутала Эребор.

— Нет.

Кили стоял и просто смотрел, как Фили провел в Эребор эту странную женщину и довольно-таки большой отряд орков.

— Что случилось, милорд? — спросил стражник.

— Звучит, как вызов. Мы должны напасть первыми!  
17

Атака застигла гномов врасплох чуть больше, чем полностью. Те, у кого было оружие, разделились: одни усердно отражали атаки гоблинов, а другие побежали сообщить обо всем друзьям и родственникам, способным сражаться. Но было уже поздно. Гномы отступали.

Кили изо всех сил бежал по коридору, по пути убивая нападавших на него гоблинов. Он искал Торина. Нужно было убедиться, что король в полной безопасности.

Когда он вбежал в оружейную, он увидел, что Торин, покраснев от натуги, сражается с гоблинами. И Кили, не раздумывая, включился в бой. Один за одним гоблины падали под натиском его клинков. Кили понял, наконец-то, как можно выбраться из комнаты, не подставившись под атаку. Он схватил дядю за руку.

— Давай, нам нужно убираться отсюда!

— Нет, я не позволю сдать Эребор во второй раз.

— Это уже будет неважно, если ты погибнешь, дядя, или тебя захватят в плен! Пойдем со мной! Давай же!

Торин неохотно согласился и вместе с племянником выбежал из оружейной комнаты. На своем пути они не встретили почти ни одного гоблина; а когда видели одного, то сразу же прятались.

Они почти достигли центральных ворот, когда что-то спрыгнуло на них сверху, преградив дорогу. Не просто что-то.

— Фили, — выдохнул Кили.

Фили стоял перед ними, ехидно улыбаясь, и Кили заметил, что голубые глаза вспыхнули красным. Он взмахнул клинками.

— Фили, это не ты, — воззвал к брату Кили.

— Боюсь, вы уже никогда не увидите своего драгоценного Фили, — пропел высокий женский голос.

Кили и Торин оглянулись, пытаясь отыскать источник звука. Когда они повернулись к Фили, то едва смогли уйти от атаки. Фили всегда был яростным бойцом, и Кили всегда сражался с ним только в поддавки и только на тренировочном поле пол присмотром. Однако это — не спарринг. Это — попытка вторжения. И сейчас не время сдаваться.

Каждый раз, когда братья сражались, побеждал Фили — он был более умелым мечником. Если бы у Кили сейчас был бы лук, он бы мог потягаться за звание победителя. Оставалось только надеяться, что сейчас, когда Фили перестал быть Фили, у него будет больше шансов побороть его.

Удача, однако, была явно не на их стороне.

Фили удалось выбить из рук Кили меч и повалить того на пол. Торин рванулся было на помощь племяннику, но тут из-за поворота выскочило двое гоблинов, и ему пришлось отвлечься, чтобы расправиться с ними. Однако они оказались сильнее и заломили королю руки за спину.

Поскольку Торин сейчас не мог причинить ему вреда, Фили отдал гоблинам приказ:

— Взять его и доставить к королеве.

Торин сопротивлялся изо всех сил, но гоблины скрутили его и потащили его куда-то. Фили склонился над Кили.

— Ты жалок, юный принц.

Кили зарычал от досады и потянулся за мечом. Фили легким движением отпихнул его подальше.

— И ты называешь себя воином? Ты даже не смог защитить своего короля.

Фили склонился над ним, почти касаясь носом его носа, и Кили потихоньку потянулся к кинжалу, висящему в поясных ножнах. Прежде чем Фили закончил обидную фразу, он вырвался и ударил того по лицу. Ошеломленный внезапно атакой, Фили ринулся прочь; из неглубокой царапины под правым глазом сочилась кровь, и гном прижимал к ней ладонь. Воспользовавшись тем, что Фили отвлекся, Кили рванул к повороту и увидел гоблинов, которые все еще удерживали Торина. Он хотел было вступить в сражение, но Двалин остановил его, положив руку ему на плечо.

— Нет, Кили, нужно убираться отсюда!

— Но Торин!..

— Мы не можем спасти его сейчас! Нужно собрать все наши силы и ударить изо всех сил, как могут только гномы!

Кили попытался высвободиться из объятий воина, но Двалин был гораздо сильнее.

— Кили, я так же, как и ты, не хочу бросать Торина в лапах этих тварей! Но мы — в меньшинстве. И если нас захватят тоже, то Торину уже точно не поможет никто.

Кили знал, что Двалин прав, как бы не кричало ему сердце об обратном.

Кили неохотно кивнул и позволил Двалину перенять командование.

***

 

Равина сидела на троне, и на ее губах играла довольная улыбка. О, как долго ждала она этого дня!

В конце концов, все возвращалось на круги своя.

Двери, ведущие в тронный зал, отворились, и внутрь вошел ее слуга, склонив золотоволосую голову.

— Миледи, — поприветствовал он ее, а после отошел в сторону, пропуская вперед гоблинов, державших награду за все ее страдания.

Когда Равина узнала Торина, ее улыбка сделалась еще шире.

— Хорошо, хорошо, хорошо. Кто это у нас здесь? А, это же Торин Дубощит, сын Траина, внук Трора, Король-под-Горой! — насмешливо пропела она.

Гоблины толкнули Торина, и он плюхнулся на колени. Равина медленно приблизилась. Она перевела взгляд на Фили и спросила:

— А что насчет принца?

— Он сбежал вместе с компанией Торина. Некоторые гномы забаррикадировались в обеденном зале.

Она подошла ближе и взяла Фили за подбородок, большим пальцем проведя по царапине на его щеке. Когда она сделала это, Торин рванулся вперед, пытаясь вырваться, но гоблины удержали его.

— Кто это сделал?

— Мой брат.

— Какое варварство — марать такое красивое личико.

— Убери от него руки!

Равина обернулась к Торину, и на ее губах заиграла ядовитая улыбка.

— Или что? У тебя больше нет власти надо мной, Торин Дубощит. Можешь поблагодарить племянника, пока он здесь. Без него у меня бы ничего не получилось.

Торин взглянул на Фили и едва не получил сердечный приступ, когда увидел, что радужка Фили окрасилась в красный.

— Фили, послушай меня. Ты сильнее всего этого. Ты должен сражаться!

Фили слегка наклонил голову, его лицо выражало полнейшее замешательство. Возможно, он услышал Торина.

— Отведи его в подземелье. Я займусь им позже.

Гоблины вздернули Торина на ноги и потащили в подземелья. Когда они ушли, Равина повернулась к Фили:

— Приведи мне гномов из трапезной. по одному. Я хочу побеседовать об их верности мне.

Фили поклонился и ответил:

— Как пожелаете, — а затем вышел.

Когда он вышел, Равина откинулась на жесткую спинку трона и счастливо засмеялась. Все шло так, как и должно было.  
Примечание к части

Пожалуйста, напишите хоть пару слов о том, что вы думаете о работе! Это очень важно для меня :)  
18

Равина с довольной улыбкой смотрела на гнома, который поклонился ей и поклялся в верности, а затем развернулся и отправился к толпе ее слуг. Как только гном занял свое место, Фили подошел к ней и встал справа от трона.

— Миледи, вы хотели видеть меня?

— Хотела-хотела. Как поживает пленник?

— Он отказывается говорить, миледи. Он не расскажет нам, куда скрылись сбежавшие гномы.

Равина на минуту задумалась.

— Тебе нужно работать усерднее. Как у тебя со шпионажем?

— Хорошо, но я не думаю, что они попадутся в одну и ту же ловушку дважды.

— Не держи меня за дуру. Я знаю это. Нет, мы предложим обмен. Они выдадут нам принца в обмен на жизни всех этих гномов.

— Думаете, они поведутся на это?

— Он ведь твой брат. Ты говорил мне.

Фили поклонился еще раз.

— Как пожелаете, миледи.

***

 

Те, кто смог сбежать, нашли убежище у реки, протекавшей у самой границы Лихолесья. Их найти было сложновато, зато открывался замечательный обзор на Одинокую Гору.

Гномы напряженно размышляли. Оин занимался ранеными, которых, к счастью, было немного. Бофур же помогал Дори и Глоину собирать хворост, когда он увидел, что Кили сидит на валуне, смотрит на Одинокую Гору и вертел в руках охотничий нож Фили.

Со вздохом Бофур бросил хворост на землю и посмотрел на молодого принца. Балин, что все это время бродил по округе, проверяя, все ли в порядке, заметил Бофура и посмотрел тому в глаза — гном был крайне огорчен.

— Что случилось, Бофур? — спросил он.

— Мне жаль этого парня.

Балин посмотрел на молчаливого Кили, наблюдавшего за горизонтом.

— Ты сделал все, что было в твоих силах.

Балин медленно подошел к валуну, на котором сидел Кили, и поднялся чуть вверх, сев рядом с принцем.

— Тебе не стоит быть здесь. Остальные, верно, беспокоятся.

— Мне нужна минутка, Балин.

— Я знаю, парень, Торин в плену и Фили… Но Фили здесь нет. Он сейчас руководит армией Равины.

— Я знаю.

Кили продолжил точить нож, особо сильно нажимая на камень.

— Тогда почему же ты закрылся ото всех?

— Я переживаю, Балин, за Торина… За Фили…

— Переживать за кого-то — не стыдно. За это тебя не упрекнет никто.

— Я просто не хочу казаться слабым. Торин никогда не проявлял ни страха, ни беспокойства. Не то что я… Как я буду вести свой народ?

— Лидера не судят по тому, умеет он скрывать свои эмоции или нет; лидера судят за силу сердца и уверенность в своем народе. Хоть Торин никогда вам и не рассказывал, были времена, когда он чуть волосы на себе не рвал от досады. У Торина просто всегда был стойкий характер. Но это не делает тебя слабым, Кили. Благодаря эмоциям, ты — тот, кто есть.

Кили улыбнулся.

— Вместо меня должен быть Фили.

— Но его здесь нет. Это твой путь, только твой. И у меня вопрос: что ты собираешься делать?

С улыбкой Кили ответил:

— У меня есть идея.

Он сунул кинжал в ножны и спросил:

— Могу я попросить тебя об одолжении, Балин?

— Конечно, о чем угодно.

— Не мог бы ты позвать Двалина, Бофура, Бильбо, Бифура, Дори и Глоина?

— Конечно. А зачем?

Кили загадочно улыбнулся.

— Увидишь.

***

 

Балин быстро нашел всех гномов, которых назвал Кили, и привел их к огромному валуну. Когда они наконец прибыли, Кили чувствовал себя сплошным комком нервов. Он повернулся к Балину, и седой гном одобряюще ему кивнул. Глубоко кивнув, Кили начал:

— Как мы знаем, Фили находится под контролем Равины, а Торин захвачен в плен, Эребор находится в осадном положении. Прямо сейчас Равина считает, что мы слабы и беззащитны. Мы должны использовать это ее предположение для своей выгоды. Я попросил вас собраться здесь, потому что вы нужны мне. План предельно прост. Бофур, Двалин, Глоин, Дори, Бифур и я вытащим Фили наружу. Тем временем, Бильбо должен как-то незаметно пробраться в Эребор, найти, где держат Торина, и придумать, как его оттуда вытащить. Фили про тайный ход знает, и я не удивлюсь, если он охраняется. Пока нас не будет, Балин — за главного. Когда мы выведем Фили, нам нужно придумать, как исцелить его. Если мы сможем похитить Фили, Равина останется без поддержки, и мы сможем вернуть Эребор. Когда Бильбо вернется, мы придумаем план, как вытащить Торина.

— М, неплохо план. А что мы сделаем, когда схватим Фили? — спросил Двалин.

— Я собираюсь послать Ори и Нори на поиски Гэндальфа. Возможно, он уже придумал, как исцелить Фили.

Словно услышав свое имя, Нори, тяжело дыша, подбежал к компании.

— У меня есть срочные новости от Дейла.

— Что случилось? — спросил Глоин.

— Фили покинул Эребор. Видно, он ищет Кили, чтобы предложить тому сделку. Если Кили сдастся добровольно, Равина освободит остальных гномов.

Гномы переглянулись и заговорили все разом.

— Это ловушка, — сказал Дори.

— Кили не поведется на это, так ведь, парень? Кили? — спросил Бофур.

Однако Кили полностью погрузился в свои мысли. Балин подошел и встал прямо перед ним.

— Ты ведь не рассматриваешь это предложение всерьез?

— Нет, конечно. Фили умнее меня, всегда был умнее. Но я тоже не дурак, чтобы купиться на это. Но мы можем использовать это в наших интересах. Куда он собрался?

— Сюда, к реке. Он идет очень медленно и будет здесь через час, максимум через два.

Кили повернулся к Балину.

— Уведи всех подальше в лес. Убедись, чтобы их не нашли.

Балин кивнул и побежал к другим гномам.

— Нори, Ори, найдите Гэндальфа как можно быстрее! Нам нужна его помощь!

Поклонившись, Нори и Ори сорвались с места. Когда они скрылись из виду, Кили обратился к оставшимся гномам:

— У нас не так уж и много времени. Бильбо, отправляйся в путь. Нам нужно кое-что доделать.  
19

Как только Бильбо отошел от компании на достаточное расстояние, он тут же надел на палец кольцо и со всех ног припустил к Эребору. Он снова был в Лихолесье, только теперь он понимал, что конкретно ему нужно сделать, чтобы освободить Торина.

Бильбо не знал, как долго он бежал, только солнце уже высоко поднялось над горизонтом, а в животе бурчало. Было время обеда, скорее всего.

Прибыв к тайному ходу, Бильбо тяжело вздохнул, увидев, что Кили был прав. Проход охраняло двое охранников. И не просто охранники — гномы-охранники. Их глаза светились красным огнем, а сами они смотрели куда-то вдаль, ничего не видя.Равина превратила их в марионеток, как и Фили? Стараясь быть предельно осторожным, Бильбо проскользнул мимо них и понесся вниз по коридору.

Было странным видеть, как много здесь изменилось с того времени, как он был здесь в последний раз. Коридор вновь стал темным и мрачным местом. Торин принес в Эребор много света — везде, даже здесь, всегда горели факелы. Это было несправедливо, что он правил так мало времени, а его королевство снова оказалось в руках врагов. Бильбо будет молиться за то, чтобы гномы вернули Эребор, а Торин снова мог спокойно править. Он был этого достоин.

Самым логичным местом, где Равина могла бы держать Торина, была подземная тюрьма. Бильбо никогда не был там лично, но Кили подробно рассказал ему, как к ним пройти. Однако он немного подзабыл дорогу и решил следовать за кем-то.

Бильбо едва не вскрикнул от радости, когда увидел гнома, несущего тарелку с едой, который шел вниз по лестнице. Так тихо, как только мог, Бильбо пошел следом.

Бильбо так и не понял, насколько глубоко спустился в подземелья Эребора. Он просто не думал, что тюрьмы находятся так глубоко. Ох, как он ошибался! Они спускались все ниже и ниже, словно стремясь достигнуть самого подножья горы. Если они в ближайшее время не остановятся, то достигнут, наверное, центра мира, а Бильбо не знал, что их ожидает там.

Наконец, гном-охранник вышел в коридор, освещенный лишь несколькими факелами. Воздух здесь был спертым и сжатым, свет от факелов почти не рассеивал кромешную тьму. И Бильбо, наконец, понял. Идеальное место для тюрьмы.

Гном остановился перед железной решеткой и просунул тарелку между прутьев. Не сказав ни слова, гном развернулся и зашагал к Бильбо, проходя мимо, практически вплотную к нему, и все равно не заметил хоббита.

Как только он ушел, Бильбо снял с пальца кольцо и упал на колени перед решеткой, глядя на сидящего внутри гнома. В камере было темно, и практически ничего нельзя было рассмотреть.

— Торин? — прошептал Бильбо.

— Бильбо?

Вдруг Торин вышел из тени, и его глаза удивленно расширились.

— Бильбо, что ты здесь делаешь?

Сказать, что состояние Короля-под-Горой было ужасным, — это значило бы ничего не сказать. Обычно чистые и аккуратно убранные косы находились в беспорядке, пряди слиплись. Глаза потемнели, под ними залегли тени, а одежда была в грязи. Что Равина могла сделать с ним за такой короткий промежуток времени?

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Бильбо.

— Бывало и получше. Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос.

— Ладно. У Кили есть план, но нам нужна твоя помощь. Ты не знаешь какого-нибудь другого выхода из Эребора?

— У Кили есть план?

— Да, я знаю. Я тоже был очень сильно удивлен, когда узнал. Так есть из Эребора какой-то раньше не известный выход?

Торин покачал головой.

— Только центральные ворота и потайной ход.

— Ну же, Торин! Должен же быть другой выход!

— Его нет, мистер Бэггинс. Если бы он был, я бы обязательно о нем знал.

Бильбо вздохнул.

— Ладно, нам нужно подумать об этом. Прости, сейчас я не могу тебя вывести отсюда, но будь уверен, как только появится возможность, мы тебя освободим.

Торин кивнул.

— Я понимаю.

Каждая клеточка Бильбо кричала о том, что Торина нужно забрать отсюда прямо сейчас. Однако хоббит не знал, как это сделать, не привлекая внимания. Он вздохнул, успокаиваясь. Только не сейчас. Нужно немного подождать.

Как только Бильбо повернулся, чтобы уйти, Торин позвал его:

— Бильбо, подожди.

Бильбо обернулся.

— Да, Торин?

— Как Кили? С ним все в поря…

Бильбо улыбнулся.

— С ним все отлично, Торин.

Торин горько улыбнулся, глядя как исчез полурослик.

***

 

Притаившись за валуном, Кили наблюдал, как Фили вошел под сень деревьев. Его глаза по-прежнему светились красным, он оглядывался. Кили осмотрел местность.

Двалин стоял между валунами, расположившись у самой реки; на одном из деревьев, среди ветвей, спрятался Бофур; Глоин, Дори и Бифур затаились в кустах, не упуская ни единого движения Фили.

Когда Фили подошел еще ближе, Кили почувствовал, как усиленно забилось в груди сердце, разгоняя кровь по венам. Тот самый момент. Сейчас или никогда.

— Я слышал, вы ищите меня.

Фили среагировал мгновенно. Через секунду в руках у него уже сверкали мечи, а когда Кили вышел из-за валуна, он направил их в его сторону, держа на расстоянии.

Фили хмыкнул, подавляя смешок.

— Нори.

— Он всегда был ушами нашей компании.

— Ты знаешь, зачем я здесь.

Кили кивнул.

— Сделаем это по-быстрому?

Кили покачал головой.

— Я не пойду с тобой на сделку.

— Почему я должен тебе верить?

Два брата стояли друг против друга, ожидая, кто же из них первым начнет бой. Их взгляды встретились.

Когда Фили дернулся, Кили взмахнул мечом.

Два брата сражались так яростно, как никогда. Мечи со звоном соприкасались. Кили был явно слабее брата, но сейчас он знал, ради чего сражается. Он подготовился. На этот раз он не проиграет. Когда Фили опустил на него сразу два клинка, он парировал удар мечом и принял стойку, удерживая брата.

— Тебе не победить. Я быстрее тебя, сильнее тебя, лучше тебя во всем.

— Нет. И знаешь, почему?

— Аха, и почему же, малыш? — усмехнулся Фили.

Кили изо всех сил оттолкнул Фили прочь, быстро вынул из колчана стрелу и выстрелил. Стрела едва не пролетела мимо, однако все же задела живот Фили — то место, куда он был ранен. Но даже этого мимолетного касания было достаточно, чтобы гном упал на колени, прижимая к ране ладони. Кили вложил меч обратно в ножны, натянул тетиву и подошел к Фили, целясь прямо в него.

— Ты мне не брат.

Фили послал брату убийственный взгляд, когда подоспели остальные гномы. Двалин и Бофур повалил Фили на землю и выкрутили руки, чтобы Дори смог стянуть их крепкой веревкой.

— Завяжи ему глаза. Я не хочу, чтобы он знал, куда мы идем.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Бофур.

Кили посмотрел на лицо брата, искривленное ухмылкой, и бесстрастно ответил:

— Уверен.

Бофур принялся завязывать Фили глаза, когда Двалин грубо вздернул ему подбородок. Глоин положил руку Кили на плечо.

— Молодец, парень.

Кили улыбнулся и пошел вслед за Двалином. «Надеюсь, Нори нашел Гэндальфа, — думал он. — Его помощь нам очень сильно пригодилась бы.»  
20

Гномы по очереди следили за Фили, ожидая возвращения Бильбо и Нори.

С тех пор, как его притащили в лагерь и привязали к дереву, он не произнес ни единого слова. Он сидел, улыбаясь, и не отрывал красного взгляда от Кили. И было не важно, где сейчас находился Кили, гнома словно тянуло к нему — он всегда безошибочно определял, где брат, и пялился на него.

Кили стоял рядом с Балином и Глоином, когда из-за деревьев выбежал, тяжело дыша, Бильбо и спрятал кольцо в карман.

— Ну, ты принес новости, Бильбо? — спросил Глоин.

— Я нашел Торина, но он не знает никаких запасных входов и выходов, а я, в свою очередь, тоже не нашел ничего. Простите.

— Не волнуйся. Ты хорошо поработал, Бильбо, — успокоил его Кили.

Бильбо глубоко вздохнул и увидел Фили.

— Он до сих пор?..

— К сожалению. Мы ждем Нори и Ори. Надеюсь, они приведут Гэндальфа.

Наконец, Кили не выдержал пристального взгляда брата. Извинившись, он оставил гномов стоять и подошел к нему.

Когда он подошел, стражники поклонились.

— Оставьте нас. Я хотел бы поговорить с ним наедине.

Стражники повиновались и, снова поклонившись, отошли. Как только они вышли из пределов слышимости, Фили насмешливо спросил:

— Дай угадаю, ты пришел, чтобы выспросить меня о планах и слабых местах Равины.

— Нет, не угадал. Я здесь, чтобы вернуть обратно своего брата.

— Я здесь, как видишь.

— Нет, — ответил Кили и опустился на колени, чтобы его глаза находились на одном уровне с глазами Фили. — Он заперт где-то внутри тебя. У тебя может быть его лицо, его голос, но ты — не он. И я верну его настоящего. Ты — мне не брат.

— Но я все-таки здесь. Я — сильная часть твоего брата. Я не знаю ни милосердия, ни сожаления.

— Но это не делает тебя сильнее. Мой брат как раз и силен своим милосердием. Он чувствует сожаление. Преданность. Любовь. Честь. Ты не способен на такое.

— Эта его «сила» и привела его к такому концу.

Кили расширил глаза от ужаса.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— После битвы, после того, как он убил Азога, он чувствовал боль и сожаление. Он чувствовал, что я беру вверх, и испугался этого. Как бы он не старался, он не мог избавиться меня, и в конце концов, он испугался, что я завладею им полностью. Он боялся, что навредит своему мелкому, жалкому, ничего не стоящему брату и дураку-дяде. Страх — это слабость. Когда всем его существом завладел этот страх, Равина просто использовала удобную возможность. Она подкармливала его ужас и начала легко — совсем легко! — давить на него. Играла с ним. Чем дольше она это делала, тем сильнее становился я. Когда он едва-едва не убил своего дядю, Равина поняла — все, теперь он готов. Кусочки головоломки сложились воедино. И он пришел прямо ей в руки. А когда она наконец заполучила его, он стал тем, кем так долго боялся стать. Она открыла в нем меня, накручивая твоего жалкого братца, чтобы он больше никогда не вернулся к свету. И это все потому, что твой брат чувствовал. Это и была его сила? Ха. Если бы он был по-настоящему силен, ничего бы не случилось.

Губы Фили скривила довольная улыбка.

Кили чувствовал себя разбитым. Как смеет эта тварь так говорить о его брате? Как он может говорить голосом Фили такие мерзкие вещи, как? В уголках глаз собрались слезы, и он глубоко вздохнул, старясь их удержать.

— Нет, ты ошибаешься. Мой брат — не в ловушке. Он все еще там, борется; и когда это произойдет, ты сгинешь навсегда! Он победит, я знаю это, точно знаю. Потому что он мой брат, и он никогда — слышишь, никогда! — не сдается.

— Это ты так думаешь.

— Я не думаю, я знаю это.

К ним подбежал запыхавшийся Бильбо и уперся кулаками в колени, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Кили, Нори и Ори вернулись!

— Гэндальф с ними?

— Нет, но они привели Радагаста.

Радагаст? Старый, сумасшедший лесник? А где Гэндальф? Кили бросил на Фили еще один взгляд, а затем поспешил к волшебнику.

Хотя, оказалось, что бурый маг сам хотел увидеть Фили.

— Не хорошо, — пробормотал он, увидев цвет глаз Фили.

— Где Гэндальф? — спросил Кили.

— Его отвлекли другие, более важные дела. Но не волнуйся, юный гном, я так же искусен, как и он.

Из рукава он достал светящийся голубой кристалл. Кили и Бильбо недоуменно переглянулись.

— Кристалл, серьезно?

Радагаст бросил на них нечитаемый взгляд и медленно подошел к Фили, держа в руках кристалл и что-то бормоча. Когда гном увидел кристалл, но скрючился и жалобно завыл. Радагаст застонал и забормотал чаще и громче. Фили зарычал.

— Стоп, — прошептал он. — Остановись.

Тем не менее, Радагаст не останавливался. Чем громче он говорил, тем больнее было Фили. Кристалл становился все светлее и светлее, пока не вспыхнул ярким голубым огнем. Фили закричал. Кили пришлось крепко зажмуриться. Когда он наконец-то смог раскрыть глаза, то увидел, что брат в изнеможенье прислонился к стволу дерева.

Кили упал на землю рядом с братом и поднял его подбородок. Фили застонал и медленно открыл глаза.

— Кили? — пробормотал он.

Сердце Кили затрепетало от радости, когда он увидел, что красный цвет оставил радужку Фили, и теперь его глаза светились теплыми искорками.

— Фили!

Когда Фили улыбнулся и рассмеялся, улыбка Кили стала шире в несколько раз. Он обнял брата и рассмеялся от восторга.

— Ты вернулся!

— Полегче, братишка, ты раздавшись меня. А почему я привязан к дереву?

Кили в удивлении уставился на него.

— Ты не помнишь?

— Не помню что?

***

 

После того, как они отвязали Фили от дерева, Балин, запинаясь, объяснил ему, что случилось. С каждым сказанным словом Фили казалось, что он проваливается в бездну; нечем было дышать. Что же он натворил? Он провел Равину в Эребор? Он пленил дядю и бросил того в тюрьму? Он чуть не убил своего брата — и, кто знает сколько, гномов, защищавших Эребор?

Когда Балин закончил, Фили захотелось утопиться. Он бросился к реке и упал на колени, уставившись на свое отражение. В какого же монстра он превратился…

Отражение ожило и зашипело, глядя на него:

— Ты сделал это. Виноват только ты.

Фили пошатнулся, а затем склонился над землей, извергая на траву содержимое своего желудка. Как сможет он разговаривать с братом и дядей, после всех тех ужасных вещей, которые он сделал? Как смеет Кили прощать его?

— Не кори себя, парень. Ты не виноват, — сказал Бофур, усаживаясь рядом с ним.

— Почему? Это только моя вина.

— И почему же ты так считаешь?

— Ты же слышал, что сказал Кили. Я был слишком слаб, чтобы бороться с ним!

— Ты никогда не был слабым, Фили.

— И как же объяснить это остальным?

— Это не было слабостью. В тебе сражался свет и тьма. И ты выбрал свет. Как и твой дядя.

— Он никогда бы не позволил тьме победить. Даже временно.

Внезапно Фили и Бофур рассмеялись. Фили положил руку Бофуру на плечо.

— Спасибо. Спасибо за все.

— Не за что, парень. Это мой долг.

Кивнув, Фили бросил взгляд на Кили, Балина, Двалина и Радагаста. Они разговаривали.

— Как думаешь, что они обсуждают?

— Что делать дальше? Видишь ли, наши дела обстоят не так уж и хорошо. Но есть вещь, которая тревожит нас больше всего.

— И что же это?

— Мы не можем найти способ войти в Эребор. А я думаю, Равина не столь любезна, чтобы впустить нас через центральные ворота.

Вначале Фили только кивнул. Но затем в голову ему пришла идея, и он приободрился.

— Я знаю, как можно незамеченными войти в Эребор.

Прежде чем Бофур хоть что-то сказал, Фили уже бежал к компании гномов.

— Чары всего лишь ослабли. Она может наложить их снова, — говорил Радагаст.

— Поэтому нам нужно заставить саму Равину снять их! — сказал Кили.

— И как мы по-твоему сделаем это? Мы никак не можем войти в Эребор, помнишь? — спросил Двалин.

— Нет, можем, — сказал Фили, и все мигом перевели взгляды на него.

— У тебя есть идея, брат? — спросил Кили.

— Да, но это немного… сложно.

Кили улыбнулся и скрестил руки на груди.

— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей.  
21

— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? — в сотый раз спросил Ори, глядя, как Фили затягивает веревку на запястьях Кили.

— Нет, но это лучшее, что мы сможем придумать, — сказал Фили и отошел от брата.

Как только Кили проверил, насколько крепко связаны его руки, вперед шагнул Двалин и и сказал:

— Я все еще думаю, парни, что с вами должен пойти кто-то еще. Для подстраховки.

— Я знаю. Но с нами не может пойти никто. Бильбо не в счет. Он все равно не сможет защитить нас, если будет нужно. Мистер Бэггинс, не обижайтесь. Ты, Двалин, тоже не можешь пойти с нами, потому что Фили не смог бы сладить с тобой, каким бы хорошим бойцом он не был, — пояснил Кили.

— Я уже слышал это.

Фили и Кили обменялись улыбками. На поясе у Фили висел меч Кили, а у Кили под курткой был спрятан охотничий нож. Они были готовы.

— Готовы?

— Да. А теперь нам нужен взломщик. Последний штрих.

— Последний штрих?

Как по команде, рядом с Фили появился Радагаст и закрыл лицо гному руками.

— Что во имя бороды Дурина?..

— Ш-ш-ш, — прошептал Радагст и убрал руки от лица Фили. Его глаза вновь светились красным. Кили улыбнулся и сказал:

— Спасибо, Радагаст.

— Заклятие не продержится долго, поэтому постарайтесь справиться побыстрее.

Братья кивнули. Бильбо поинтересовался:

— Мы готовы?

Вскоре троица побрела обратно к Эребору. План был прост: пока Бильбо пробирался внутрь Горы при помощи кольца и крался к темницам, Фили проведет Кили через центральные вороты, сделав вид, что захватил его в плен. Если все получится, то Равина поручит Фили сопроводить Кили в темницы, где они встретятся с Бильбо и Торином и смогут тихонько улизнуть. Весь план целиком и полностью зависел от решения Равины и того, поведется ли она на то, что Фили до сих пор под ее контролем.

Поскольку Фили не помнил, как именно он вел себя во время того, как был одержим, поэтому Кили пришлось рассказать ему о манерах «темного» Фили.

Фили был в ужасе, когда Кили закончил рассказ. Он даже задержал дыхание, когда Кили рассказал ему о том, что именно говорил Фили. И эта часть еще внутри него. О Махал. Он чувствовал, как она пыталась вырваться на поверхность. Но Фили с трудом принял равнодушное выражение лица, хотя его раздирали противоречия. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на плане.

В конце концов, они прибыли на место, где должны были расстаться с Бильбо.

— Удачи, мистер Бэггинс, — пожелал Кили.

— И вам. Не лезьте не рожон, и будьте осторожны.

— Если бы мы всегда были осторожны, нам бы не было так весело.

Бильбо улыбнулся и, надев кольцо, исчез. А затем аккуратно побежал к тайному ходу. Как только он исчез из виду, братья продолжили свой путь.

***

 

Учитывая, что на этот раз Бильбо точно знал, куда идти, подземелья он нашел довольно быстро. Но темнота и вяжущее ощущение замкнутого пространства не оставило его. Нужно будет обязательно рассказать об этом Торину. Не то, чтобы в обозримом будущем Бильбо хотел бы здесь очутиться снова — так, на всякий случай.

Когда Бильбо приблизился к камере Торина, он снял кольцо и прошипел:

— Торин! Торин! Ты здесь, Торин?

— Что случилось, мистер Бэггинс?

— Мы будем тебя вытаскивать отсюда. Надеюсь — хотя, звучит маловероятно, — ты знаешь, где находятся ключи от камеры?

Торин кивком головы указал на противоположную стену.

— Они держат их там, чтобы поддразнить меня.

Когда Бильбо обернулся, он мгновенно заметил ключи.

— Ах.

Очень быстро Бильбо подбежал к стене и снял ключи, принявшись отпирать камеру Торина. Ему потребовалось несколько попыток, но в итоге он нашел нужный ключ и освободил Торина. Гном вышел из камеры и стиснул хоббита в крепких объятьях.

— Спасибо вам еще раз, мастер взломщик. Каков наш план?

— Теперь мы просто ждем.

Торин кивнул и жестом пригласил Бильбо следовать за ним в потайной ход. Все шло по плану. Оставалось только надеяться, что у ребят наверху все тоже хорошо.

***

 

Он чувствовал себя так, будто предает своего брата, когда вел его со связанными руками. Толкать его в спину и приказывать пошевеливаться было сложно. Придавала сил только мысль, что Равина попадется в их ловушку.

Когда они приблизились к центральным воротам, низкорослый охранник преградил им путь и спросил:

— Что вам тут надо?

— Я привел королеве подарок.

Фили несильно толкнул Кили для пущего эффекта, и гном нахмурился. Охранник кивнул и отошел в сторону, освободив дорогу. Отлично. Пока все шло по плану.

Несколько гномов-стражников решили проводить их к Равине, а это означало, что разговаривать, не раскрывая прикрытие, они не смогут. Это печалило.

Они нашли ее сидящей… нет, развалившейся на троне Торина. Когда она увидела Фили и того, кого он сопровождал, она мигом вскочила на ноги, на губах появилась довольная улыбка. Она быстро подошла к ним и всплеснула руками.

— Отличная работа, дорогой. Надеюсь, он не причинил тебе много хлопот.

— Совсем нет, миледи, — ответил Фили и поклонился.

Когда в зале повисла тишина, Фили на мгновение замялся, а затем сильно толкнул Кили, и тот упал на колени. Как бы ему не хотелось не причинять брату вреда и всячески его защищать, он понимал, что сразу же вызовет подозрения у Равины, а там и до полного раскрытия их обмана недалеко. Он сделал шаг назад. Равина кружила вокруг Кили, как стервятник — вокруг жертвы, но гном смотрел прямо перед собой и держал спину прямо.

— Скажи мне, юный принц, что ты думаешь о своем брате сейчас?

— Что ты с ним сделала?

— Я открыла в нем потенциал, который хранился в нем годами. Я сделала его сильнее. Не волнуйся, ты и твой дядя скоро присоединитесь к нему. Это не займет много времени.

— Что-то я сомневаюсь в этом. Вы знакомы с моим дядей. Он усмиряет даже самых упрямых лошадей.

— Поживем — увидим, — заметила Равина и кивнула Фили. Сначала тот и вовсе не понял, что она от него хотела.

— Что ты стоишь столбом? Отведи его в темницы, пока он нам не понадобится снова.

Фили кивнул и вздернул Кили на ноги. Все время, пока он вел брата из залы, он чувствовал подозрительный взгляд Равины где-то пониже затылка. Она снова хотела посмотреть сквозь него. Он был рад уйти от ее взгляда куда подальше.

Как только они оказались достаточно далеко от нее и от остальных гномов, Фили помог Кили освободиться.

Ну, это сработало лучше, чем я ожидал, — сказал Кили, растирая запястья, когда веревки, наконец, упали на пол.

— Давай убираться отсюда как можно быстрее. Я не хочу оставаться здесь дольше, чем нужно.

Они побежали дальше, даже не заметив, что Равина пристально наблюдала за Фили, из глаз которого постепенно уходил красный.

***

 

Они достигли подземелий и принялись оглядываться по сторонам, стараясь найти дядю. Это не заняло много времени. Хоть Фили и был счастлив увидеть Торина, он держался немного позади Кили. Ведь именно по его вине Торина взяли в плен. Только по его.

В голову словно воды налили, или методично били по лбу. Фили приложил ладонь ко лбу и поморщился.

— Что случилось? — спросил Кили, заметив, что брат болезненно морщится.

Когда все прекратилось, Фили ответил:

— Ничего. Давайте выбираться отсюда, а?

Они едва продвинулись вперед, когда вдалеке послышались голоса и загремело оружие.

— Они нашли нас, — пробормотал Кили.

— Бегите!

Три гнома и хоббит изо всех сил припустили к тайному ходу. Чем ближе они подбегали к выходу, тем хуже было Фили. Ему было очень трудно бежать. Они едва-едва достигли коридора, который примыкал к выходу, когда колени Фили подогнулись. Боль в голове становилась невыносимой.

— Фили!

— Тебе не побороть меня, Фили. Я вижу, что у тебя в голове…

— Она пришла, — прошептал Фили сквозь сжатые зубы.

Кили попытался поставить брата на ноги, но Фили не мог — ноги подгибались. Когда он открыл глаза, чтобы взглянуть на брата, Кили увидел, что его глаза вновь заполняются красным.

— Уходи, Кили! — воскликнул гном.

— Нет, мы не оставим тебя!

— Ты служишь мне. Останови их и приведи ко мне!

— Нет!

Фили вынул из ножен меч и приставил его к горлу Кили.

— Выведи отсюда Торина и Бильбо!

— Я не оставлю тебя…

— Нет, оставишь, Кили! Я не смогу сдерживать ее долго. Вы должны выбраться. Вернуть Эребор. Остановить Равину.

— И мы остановим. Вместе. Как всегда.

Фили покачал головой. Боль становилась слишком невыносимой, чтобы терпеть.

— Не в этот раз, брат. Я всегда ограждал тебя от неприятностей, Кили. Теперь твоя очередь. Я верю в тебя. Беги!

Кили не хотел уходить, но когда голоса приблизились, он прижался лбом ко лбу брата и пробормотал:

— Я вернусь за тобой, Фили. Обязательно.

— Я знаю, Кили. Уходи.

Они рассмеялись; Торина и Бильбо уже не было видно.

Как только они ушли, Фили медленно поднялся на ноги и вытащил парные клинки. Нужно выиграть время. Равина снова овладевала его разумом, но он не собирался сдаваться так легко. Не в этот раз.

Когда первый отряд, состоящий из орков и гоблинов, показался из-за угла, Фили атаковал. Ему удалось убить несколько противников, прежде чем голову прорезала вспышка невыносимой боли. Он упал на землю, уронил мечи и закричал от боли, сжимая голову. Невидимая сила поставила его на колени и скрутила руки за спиной. Подошла Равина.

— Где они?

— Там, где ты никогда их не найдешь.

— Что ж, посмотрим. Отведи его в тронный зал и проследите, чтобы ему было… комфортно.

Порабощенные гномы вздернули Фили на ноги и, толкая, повели к тронном залу. Возможно, Равина и потеряла ценных пленников, но она все еще была сильным игроком. Не стоило списывать ее со счетов.

***

 

Торин, Кили и Бильбо бежали и бежали; ноги заплетались, а тела дрожали.

Они остановились на привал только тогда, когда подбежали к лесу. Бильбо упал на землю, спиной на сухую траву, и раскинул руки в стороны, стараясь отдышаться. Торин сгорбился, уперев руки в колени, и старался дышать медленно и размеренно. Кили остался стоять, его дыхание постепенно выравнивалось, он смотрел на Эребор. Внутри него закипали гнев и ярость. Он больше не мог сдерживаться. С губ сорвалось грязное проклятье на кхуздуле, он подобрал камень и швырнул его в торону горы.

— Я убью эту тварь! Я всажу стрелу ей между глаз и вырежу сердце. Я сделаю так, что она больше никогда не навредит нашей семье… Я…

Торин подошел к племяннику и положил ладонь ему на плечо. Как только он сделал это, Кили не выдержал и, уткнувшись дяде в плечо, разрыдался. Торин крепко обнял его.

— Я, пожалуй, поговорю с Двалином о том, чему он выучил моих мальчиков.

Торин обнимал племянника, и Бильбо с грустью в глазах наблюдал за ними. Как бы странно это не звучало, гномы стали его семьей. До того, как они неожиданно ввалились в его нору, он жил один, иногда приглашая в гости знакомых, но не так уж и часто. Его родители давно умерли, а со своими родственниками Бильбо находился в прохладных отношениях. Его жизнь была одинокой… пока не пришли гномы.

Они стали его семьей.

И сегодня Равина узнает, что значит попытаться разлучить семью.  
22

Нечеловеческий крик, который вырвался из горла Фили, рикошетом отскочил от каменных стен и породил чудовищное эхо. Когда он замолчал, то внезапно натянулись цепи, заставляя его распрямить спину. По его лицу стекали крупные капли пота, дыхание было затруднено.

Равина медленно обошла вокруг него, проведя ладонью по влажным от пота плечам.

— Почему ты борешься, принц? Ты можешь сдаться, и легче будет всем: тебе, мне…

Фили поднял голову, широко распахнул глаза и стиснул зубы.

— Никогда.

Еще одна волна боли прошила тело Фили, и он закричал. Он будто горел изнутри.

— Где они? Скажи мне.

Он почти не мог двигаться от боли, но Фили, собрав все силы в кулак, отрицательно покачал головой. В тот же миг боль усилилась.

— Отвечай! Где они?!

— Миледи.

Боль прекратилась, и Фили, кашляя и отдуваясь, тяжело осел на пол. Минута передышки. Это хорошо;

— Что такое? — огрызнулась Равина, поворачиваясь к гному, который посмел прервать допрос пленника.

— Миледи, мы можем узнать, где прячутся беглые гномы.

— Можем?

— Мы не можем утверждать наверняка, но один стражник заметил несколько фигур, направляющихся в Лихолесье.

— Лихолесье? — Она тошнотворно улыбнулась и повернулась к принцу, сидевшему у ее ног. — Почему бы нам не прогуляться? Готовьте войска. Выступаем через час.

Как только они ушли, она повернулась к своему самому преданному слуге.

— Убедись, что наш гость будет готов последовать за нами и приведи его в порядок.

— Как пожелаете, миледи.

Фили не отрывал взгляда от странного человека, пока он не вышел из тронного зала. Ему нужно выбраться отсюда — и быстро. Предупредить остальных. Предупредить Торина, что Равина попытается застать их врасплох. Если бы он смог добраться до них, они бы получили существенное преимущество.

Перво-наперво ему нужно избавиться от этих цепей.

— Итак, он еще один твой пленник?

Странный человек посмотрел на Фили странным взглядом.

— Я буду считать, что нет.

— Узник не должен разговаривать.

— Ну если так, то и ты молчи.

— Я не пленник. Я ее покорный слуга.

— Это ты так себя называешь… По-моему, ей на тебя и на то, что с тобой будет, глубоко наплевать. Единственное живое существо, о котором она заботится, — это она сама. Ты для нее никто. Все, что она в тебе видит, — это готовность исполнять все ее прихоти — и всё.

Он должен был заметить, как человек реагирует на его слова. Но не успел. Нога столкнулась с его животом. Удар был сильный, и на тело Фили тут же посыпалась целая серия таких же ударов.

Примерно после пятого удара ему удалось извернуться и обвить ногами талию человека. Он дернулся — и мужчина упал на землю. Когда он ударился о каменный пол, Фили захватил ногами его шею и сдавил. Человек поперхнулся и закашлялся, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. В конце концов, он не выдержал, его глаза закатились, и он потерял сознание, грузно осев на пол.

Когда тот обмяк, Фили напрягся еще раз и отпихнул тело подальше. Ему потребовалось много сил и энергии, чтобы сделать это. Тело буквально кричало о том, что с него хватит. Он очень устал. Болел каждый дюйм тела. Но Фили продолжал бороться. Он должен. Ради Торина. Для Кили.

В итоге все его старания окупились. Он дотянулся до ключей, которые висели на поясе у мужчины. Его руки дрожали, пока он пытался попасть ключом в небольшой замок на кандалах. Наконец, ему это удалось, и гном поднялся, потирая затекшие запястья.

Прежде чем выйти в коридор, он схватил оружие, лежавшее перед троном, туда его бросила Равина. Вес мечей тянул его вниз, но Фили не собирался бросать его. Оно пригодится ему для битвы.

***

 

Когда Торин, Кили и Бильбо достигли временного укрытия гномов, они, тяжело дыша, принялись рассказывать, что произошло и что они должны собираться — они выступают на Эребор.

Кили сидел чуть в стороне и точил меч. Уголком глаза он следил за тем, как готовится к битве Двалин. К их небольшому войску присоединились даже гномки, хотя большинство их них предпочло, взяв с собой детей, переждать бой в Озерном городе, а после вернуться в горы к своим мужьям. Но Кили было все равно — его мысли занимал Фили.

— Я вернусь за тобой.

— Я знаю, Кили. Только не задерживайся.

Они и так уже потратили достаточно времени на составление плана. Кто знает, что сейчас Равина делает с его братом.

Кили был твердо уверен, что как только они вернуться в лагерь, то сразу же выступят на Эребор, но Торин остановил его.

— Мы должны все обдумать, Кили. Ты устал, и не думай, что я не вижу этого. Мы должны убедиться, что каждый боец вооружен и готов, если мы, конечно, хотим выиграть эту битву.

Кили хотел было поспорить, но Торин посмотрел на него, взглядом говоря, что последнее слово останется за ним, и гному только и оставалось, что забиться в угол.

Он мрачно наблюдал за тем, как Торин разговаривает с Балином и Глоином. Однако на его лице не было ни капли беспокойства. Ему совсем наплевать на Фили? Его не волнует, что Равина наверняка мучает его?

Внезапно на западной тропе появился Гэндальф.

— Вот ты где! — вздохнул волшебник, направляясь к Торину. — Я так долго тебя искал.

— Скажи, у тебя есть новости? Мы сможем освободить Фили?

— Да. Но это будет не просто. Нужно убить Равину.

— Но ведь это просто, — заявил Глоин.

— Ну уж нет, мастер Глоин. После того, как она умрет, она перестанет существовать, но какая-то ее часть все равно будет жить в Фили. Скорее всего, она вновь попытается овладеть им. Когда это случится, нам придется изгнать ее из сознания Фили.

— И как же мы это сделаем? — спросил Торин.

— Оставь это мне. Лучше позаботься о том, как спасти свое королевство.

— И спасти Фили, — сказал Кили, подходя к ним. — Мы готовы?

Торин кивнул.

— Собирайте всех. Мы выступаем черед час.

***

 

Гномы маршировали всего лишь час, когда впереди показалась Равина и ее армия. Две армии остановились, и их предводители вышли немного вперед.

Кили крепко сжал руки в кулаки, когда увидел перед собой женщину, пленившую его дядю и брата. Рядом с ним стоял Бильбо, вынув Жало из потрепанных ножен. И хотя хоббит знал, что вот-вот начнется битва, внутри него словно горел огонь, а сердце бешено колотилось. Эти гномы стали его семьей. И никто не посмеет причинить вред его семье. Никто.

Кили быстро-быстро осматривал ровные ряды армии Равины, пытаясь отыскать среди них брата. Бильбо заметил, чем занят гном, и присоединился к нему. Хоббит облегченно вздохнул, когда он понял, что Фили не было среди их рядов. Кили тоже это понял, но, похоже, облегчения не испытал. Где Фили и что эта ведьма сделала с ним?

Наступила долгая пауза. Каждый ждал, что другой сделает первый ход. Наконец, Равина вынула из ножен длинный меч, подняла его высоко над головой и громко крикнула:

— В атаку!

И ее армия пришла в движение. Торин вытащил меч и проорал что-то на кхуздуле. Гномы закричали в ответ и тоже ринулись в атаку.

Битва началась.  
23

Битва продолжалась, обагряя кровью поля, которые еще помнили предыдущее сражение. Но сейчас битва была еще ужаснее, потому что с одной стороны выступали не орки и гоблины, а такие же гномы. Брат пролил кровь брата. Некоторые даже были родственниками. Они не хотели причинять им вред. И они старались не делать этого. Нет, им просто нужно было сражаться, пока Равина не будет убита.

Торин настороженно оглядывал толпу, стараясь отыскать Равину. Она — ключ к завершению этого кровопролития. Хотя у обеих сторон не было особо много солдат, найти кого-то все равно было трудно. Как, как в этом хаосе можно отыскать Равину?

После того, как толпа вокруг него рассеялась, Торин заметил Равину. Она стояла неподвижно, держа в руках меч, а вокруг воевали гномы. Торин сжал зубы и прорычал:

— Равина!

Ее губы дрогнули, и она подняла меч. В Торине зажегся гнев, и он бросился в атаку.

***

 

К тому времени, как Фили дошел до равнины, бой уже начался.

Его клинки были заточены и готовы к битве. Он пробирался через толпу и взглядом искал Торина и Кили. Нужно было убедиться, что они живы.

Его внезапно атаковал гном, и Фили тут же узнал его. Валек подружился с Ори вскоре после того, как они вернулись в Эребор. Он отвечал за восстановление исторических записей в библиотек. Он был робок и застенчив и, наверное, потому и сдружился с тихим и скромным Ори.

Фили парировал его атаку, кинув гнома на землю.

— Мне жаль, — пробормотал он и ударил гнома по голове рукоятью меча.

Он встал, мимо его уха просвистела стрела и вонзилась прямо в глаз гоблину, который подкрадывался к нему. Фили узнал ее оперенье. Он повернулся, чтобы увидеть брата, но вместо этого Кили сжал его в объятьях.

— Ты убежал!

— Никогда не сдавайся, и все такое… Кили, полегче. Ты сломаешь мне ребра.

Когда Кили, наконец, отпустил его, он придирчиво осмотрел Фили.

— Я в порядке. Где Торин?

— Я не знаю. Я потерял его из виду еще полчаса назад. Он искал Равину.

— Мне нужно найти. Он не может так просто убить ее!

Но Кили схватил его за руку.

— Ты не в лучшей форме. Сделаем это вместе.

Фили кивнул и жестом приказал Кили следовать за ним. Братья продирались через толпу, разоружая и вырубая гномов и убивая гоблинов и орков. По отдельности они были просто хорошими бойцами. Вместе же они представляли собой непреодолимую преграду. Когда один атаковал, другой всегда готов был прикрыть его тыл. Их не останавливало ничего.

Из неоткуда вылетела стрела, поразив Кили в ногу. Он замер, уставившись на стрелу, а после поднял лук и выстрелил в гоблина.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Фили.

— Нормально. Только ходить будет трудновато.

Фили осмотрелся и увидел отличную точку, с которой Кили мог стрелять из лука, а самого бы его достать было трудно. Он перекинул руку брата через плечо и помог доковылять до нее.

Когда они пришли, Фили нежно опустил его на землю и сказал:

— Сиди здесь. Я найду Торина.

Кили кивнул.

— Будь осторожен, Фили.

— Я всегда осторожен.

Они прижались лбами друг к другу, а затем Фили скрылся в толпе.

Фили сощурился и завертел головой, силясь отыскать дядю.

Когда он, наконец, заметил его, его лицо посерело. Он бился с Равиной. Торин сражался с огромной силой, а Равина лишь отмахивалась от него. Его движения были быстрыми и мощными, он выглядел, как настоящий король. Равина не была ему ровней.

Поначалу Фили был уверен, что Торин победит. Торин наносил удары все сильнее и сильнее, и ведьма отступала под его натиском. До того, пока она не выбила меч гнома и не рассекла его руку.

Он не мог вспомнить, когда начал двигаться, но вскоре Фили сломя голову несся к ним.

Фили казалось, что расстояние между ними никогда не уменьшится. Все, что он мог видеть, — это то, что Равина отбросила меч Торина подальше и повалила его на спину. Она поставила ногу, затянутую в высокий сапог Торину на грудь и приставила меч к его шее.

— Приготовься умереть, Торин Дубощит.

Она произнесла имя Торина, как самую большую в жизни насмешку. Как она смеет так говорить? Как вообще она смеет произносить его имя?

Прежде чем Равина смогла нанести Торину вред, ее грудь пронзила нечеловеческая боль. Торин, до этого лежавший зажмурившись, широко распахнул глаза и уставился на лезвие, вышедшее из груди ведьмы. Она задохнулась, а Фили наклонился к ее уху и прошептал:

— Только после тебя.

Фили вытащил меч из ее груди, и она упала на землю, громко застонав, из раны хлестала кровь. Торин встал, возвышаясь над ней, и Равина вздохнула в последний раз. Когда жизнь покинула ее тело, все гномы, до этого подконтрольные ей, стали самими собой. Те, кто выступил на стороне Торина, побросали оружия и попадали на колени рядом с товарищами, лежавшими без сознания. Когда те очнулись, они явно не помнили, что произошло.

Торин и Фили переглянулись и обменялись счастливыми улыбками. Внезапно Фили упал на колени и стал задыхаться.

— Фили!

Фили был неуверен, что же так сильно его ослабило: пытки, то, что Равина пыталась завладеть его разумом или что-то другое, — но его внутренности скручивало словно в огне.

Торин помог племяннику встать.

— Ты в порядке?

— Думаю, да. — Они улыбнулись друг другу, и Торин положил руку Фили на плечо.

— Это уже второй раз, когда ты спас мне жизнь. Еще не придумали слов, которыми я мог бы выразить благодарность или гордость за тебя.

Губы Фили дернулись в улыбке.

— Спасибо, дядя.

— Пойдем, нужно найти твоего брата, чтобы он убедился, что с тобой все хорошо.

Фили не потребовалось много времени, чтобы привести Торина к Кили. Остальные гномы и Бильбо присоединились к нему.

— Вы сделали это? Равина мертва? — спросил хоббит.

— Да, все кончено, — сказал Торин и улыбнулся.

— Это нужно отпраздновать! — воскликнул Бофур.

Гномы ликовали. Они обменивались дружескими тычками, похлопываниями по плечу и просто улыбками. А затем все вместе пошли к главным воротам Эребора. Фили помог Кили.

— Тебе нужно перестать быть мишенью, братец, — фыркнул Фили.

— Я-то здесь при чем? Это все лучники!

Братья рассмеялись, но Фили вдруг упал на землю, потянув Кили за собой; его лицо исказила гримаса. Кили инстинктивно отпрыгнул в сторону и спросил:

— Фили? Ты в порядке? Ты ранен?

Внезапное изменение тона Кили привлекло внимание всей компании. Некоторые повернулись и увидели Фили. Кили осторожно подошел и взял Фили за руку. Фили вскинулся, он тяжело дышал, глаза пылали злостью. Он зарычал.

— Фили?

— Идиоты! Вы действительно думали, что можете так легко меня победить?! — сказал Фили не своим голосом. Это был голос Равины. Кили похолодел.

Медленно, Фили встал и вынул из ножен мечи.

— Я отомщу.

И прежде, чем кто-то смог что-то сделать, он всадил меч себе в грудь.  
24

Торин из-за спины Оина наблюдал, как тот перевязывал Фили.

Вздохнув, целитель встал и подошел к Торину, вытирая руки от крови о засаленную тряпку.

— Он в порядке. Пока. Он не повредил жизненно важные органы, и мне удалось остановить кровь. Хорошая новость — он будет жить…

— Когда он очнется?

— …И плохая — я не знаю, когда именно. Думаю, он потерял слишком много крови, но… В общем, нужно ждать.

— Это не нормальный сон, — сказал Гэндальф, проходя в комнату Фили.

Гномы, вертевшиеся вокруг, завороженно наблюдали, как маг подошел к Фили, положил тому на лоб широкую старческую ладонь и что-то забормотал.

— Именно то, чего я так опасался, — прошептал он.

— Пожалуйста, говори громче, — попросил Торин.

— Это Равина.

— Равина мертва.

— Да, тело мертво, но ее магия все еще в Фили. Ее власть над ним была так сильна, что часть ее осталась внутри него.

— И как от нее можно избавиться?

— Это за пределами моих навыков, да и навыков любого целителя, даже эльфов. Боюсь, мы ничего не можем сделать, остается ждать.

— Ждать чего?

— Что Фили справится сам.

***

 

В комнате было темно. Никого не было видно. Раздался порыв ветра, который взъерошил его волосы, и Фили оглянулся. Он попытался вспомнить. Но нет. В голове было пусто.

— Привет? Есть здесь кто? — позвал он в пустоту.

Его голос отразился от стен, но так никто и не ответил.

— Есть кто-то?

Единственный звук, который он мог слышать, — это собственный хрипловатый голос. Фили чувствовал, что сердце его сковало от страха. Он понятия не имел, где он и что случилось, как он здесь оказался. Он был совершенно один.

В комнате стало холоднее, сильнее подул ветер. До Фили донесся отрывок песни. По спине побежали мурашки.

Голос звучал самодовольно и насмешливо.

— Кто здесь?

Голос звучал все громче и громче. Впереди показался небольшой огонек. Немного поколебавшись, он двинулся вперед. И на всякий случай вытащил мечи. Кто знает, что его ждет впереди.

Когда он достиг конца коридора, свет потух, и он погрузился во тьму. Он поднял руку и помахал ею перед лицом. Ничего. Он ее не видел.

— Я вижу твою душу, Фили, сын Дурина. Я вижу твои страх и… твои надежды.

Внезапно перед ним появился Азог. Он неярко светился.

— Я знаю все о тебе.

Прежде чем Фили смог отреагировать, Азог атаковал. Хотя его застали врасплох, он как раз вовремя отлетел к стене, и его голову не расквасила тяжелая булава.

Как только ему удалось восстановить равновесие, Азог снова атаковал. Фили отреагировал мгновенно. Левой рукой он парировала удар, а правой потянулся вперед, чтобы достать Азога. Булава соскользнула, и Фили ранил орка в бедро. Бледный орк упал на одно колено и слепо взмахнул булавой. Фили выбил булаву из его руки и приставил мечи к его горлу. Но прежде чем он ударил, огни погасли.

Прежде чем они зажглись снова, Азог исчез.

— Тебе не справиться со мной.

Когда он обернулся, то увидел Равину. Она ехидно улыбалась. Огни снова замерцали, и она ушла. Фили начал уставать от этой игры.

— Выходи, трусиха! Выходи и сразись со мной!

Свет мигнул еще раз, и холодный голос сообщил:

— Встреться со своим страхом.

Фили развернулся, и его сердце почти остановилось.

Напротив него стоял он сам.

Это было странно. Будто он смотрел в гигантское зеркало.

Когда он немного отошел от шока и покачал головой, лже-Фили улыбнулся и сказал:

— Наконец-то мы встретились.

— Кто ты?

— Разве это не очевидно? Ладно я… лучшая твоя часть. Сильная.

— Ты не настоящий.

— Я?

Лже-Фили взмахнул мечом с огромной силой, которой не было даже у Фили настоящего. Гном, стоящий перед ним, применял те же приемы и удары, что и он. Сторона, движимая гневом, злостью и яростью. Он и правда был сильнее.

Но это не имело особого значения. Фили парировал каждый ход и удар. Наконец, лже-Фили удалось победить Фили настоящего. Он повалил того на пол, наступил на правую ладонь, левым коленом уперся в его плечо и приставил острие клинка к его шее.

— Тебе не выиграть. Я сильнее тебя. Моя сила больше, чем сила, которая когда-либо была у тебя. Я лучшая твоя часть. Сильная.

С улыбкой Фили ответил:

— Ты мог бы быть могущественным, это правда. Но есть одна проблема.

— И какая же?

Хотя это и было довольно болезненно Фили дотянулся до его пояса и сдернул с него охотничий нож. Быстро вывернув руку, он засадил его лже-Фили в бедро.

Пользуясь преимуществом и внезапностью атаки, Фили скатился с него и вынул парные клинки. Лже-Фили вытащил нож из ноги, его глаза налились красным, и он зло стиснул зубы.

После, глубоко вздохнув, Фили сказал:

— У меня уже есть моя половинка и это не ты.

И с воинственным криком он пронзил грудь лже-Фили мечом. Он вскрикнул, его руки метнулись к груди — туда, где вышел конец меча. Из раны текла черная и вонючая кровь. Фили смотрел, как он исчез и появилась Равина, а затем Азог, а затем снова Фили и снова Равина… Он наблюдал, как ее тело тает, меч выпал из ее рук, и комнату огласил пронзительный крик боли и разочарования.

Фили тяжело дышал, по жилам словно текла не кровь, а раскаленное железо. Он подошел к мечу. Попытался поднять его, но тело пронзила боль, он рухнул на пол, и мир потемнел.  
25

Торин шагнул через порог в комнату Фили. Фили все еще был на своей постели, а Кили вырубился в кресле рядом с кроватью брата.

Кили держал брата за руку настолько крепко, будто боялся, что если отпустит, то Фили никогда больше не будет рядом.

Он медленно обошел кровать и встал с другой стороны, погладил золотистые волосы старшего племянника.

— Прости, Фили, — пробормотал он.

В комнате не было стула, чтобы он смог присесть, но Торину это было и не нужно. Он сел на край кровати, неотрывно глядя в лицо племяннику.

Смотреть на Фили — бледного, с кругами под глазами, — ему это причиняло практически физическую боль. Лицо не выражало ничего. Грудь еле-еле вздымалось, дыхание гнома оставалось медленным и слабым. Губы так и не залила краска — они были пепельного цвета. Если бы Торин не держал в руках прохладную руку племянника, ему бы показалось, что перед ним призрак.

— Ты сильный, Фили. Ты победишь. Ты ведь из рода Дурина. Ты — мой родич. А мы так легко не ломаемся.

Из уголков глаз готовы были покатиться слезы, но Торин сдержался.

— Ты должен вернуться. Вернись к нам.

Он погладил костяшки пальцев на руке Фили и почувствовал, что ладонь гнома потеплела. Вначале он решил, что это его тепло передалось племяннику, но после заметил, что пепельно-бледная кожа постепенно возвращала нормальный розовый цвет. Он глубоко вздохнул и осторожно провел пальцами вверх по предплечью Фили.

— Фили?

Кожа почти приобрела нормальный оттенок, и, воодушевленный, Торин встал и положил ладонь Фили на лоб. Он улыбнулся, когда почувствовал, что лоб Фили потеплел, а грудь стала опадать и подниматься сильнее и чаще. К губам вернулась краска, веки затрепетали.

Когда Фили открыл свои голубые глаза, то сразу же увидел родственника.

— Дядя? — удивленно спросил он. Совсем как в детстве.

Торин не мог ему помочь и просто рассмеялся от облегчения.

— Добро пожаловать домой.

— Кили?

Торин кивнул на спящего в кресле гнома. Фили улыбнулся, глядя, как безмятежно выглядит брат.

Кили медленно зашевелился, что-то бормоча, а затем резко сел. Когда он увидел, что Фили смотрит на него, живой и здоровый, его шоколадные глаза загорелись от радости и он вскочил с кресла.

— Фили!

Братья рассмеялись, и Кили сжал Фили в объятьях.

— Ты жив!

— Что случилось?

— А что ты помнишь?

Инстинктивно Фили положил руку на грудь — туда, куда вошел нож. И не нужно было никаких слов; и так было ясно, что гном вспомнил все.

— А оно… оно ушло? — осторожно спросил Кили.

— Я… Я думаю, да.

— Ну что ж, существует только один способ узнать.

***

 

Торин тут же послал за Гэндальфом стражника, приказав найти мага как можно быстрее. Гэндальф и Радагаст пришли очень быстро, а вместе с ними и несколько гномов. Видимо, новость о том, что Фили очнулся, распространилась быстро, и они спешили к его комнате, чтобы убедиться, что с товарищем все в порядке.

Фили лежал на кровати, стараясь не коситься на Радагаста, который снова начал его обнюхивать.

Изучив ногти Фили и снова выдернув несколько волосков, Радагаст улыбнулся.

— Все закончилось, мой мальчик. Она ушла. В тебе нет следов ее магии.

— То есть с ним все будет хорошо? — уточнил Кили.

— Я рад это сказать. Да, с Фили все будет в порядке.

— Это надо отметить! — воскликнул Глоин, и гномы разом загалдели.

Празднество было таким же пышным и торжественным, как и коронация Торина.

На этот раз Фили не чувствовал ничего инородного в своем сознании. Он действительно считал, что сможет наслаждаться жизнью.

Смеясь над шутками и братом, Фили заметил маленького мистера Бэггинса, вышедшего на балкон с неизменной трубкой в руках. Фили извинился, достал из кармана трубку и подошел к Хоббиту.

Бильбо уже раскурил трубку и принялся пускать колечки, когда к нему подошел Фили.

— Я могу присоединиться?

Он застал Бильбо врасплох, и бедный хоббит вздрогнул, едва не выронив трубку.

— Конечно, — ответил Бильбо, немного придя в себя.

Фили набил трубку табаком и зажег ее. Они курили в тишине, наслаждаясь воцарившемся вокруг них покоем.

— Я рад, что с тобой все хорошо, — сказал, наконец, Бильбо, нарушив тишину.

— Я тоже. Спасибо тебе за все, что ты для меня сделал. Ты правда храбрый взломщик.

Бильбо хмыкнул.

— Мне жаль, но скоро я покину вас.

— В каком смысле? Когда?

— Утром. Думаю, сейчас самое время вернуться домой.

— И как ты поедешь обратно?

— Я не знаю. На самом деле я ничего не планировал.

— Но… Тебе и не нужно! — улыбнулся Фили.

Бильбо посмотрел на него в легком замешательстве?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Фили улыбнулся и положил ладонь хоббиту на плечо.

— Оставь все на меня. Ты помог нам добраться сюда, и будет справедливо, если мы сможем помочь добраться до дома тебе.

***

 

Фили сложил сумки ночью, убедившись, что взял все необходимое для долгого путешествия на запад.

Он положил в сумку рубашку, и вдруг кто-то сказал:

— Так это правда. Ты хочешь уйти.

Он знал, что должен будет рассказать обо всем Торину. Он планировал сделать это утром, когда Бильбо будет готов.

— Нори? — спросил Фили.

Когда Фили повернулся, он увидел Торина, прислонившегося к дверному косяку и скрестившего руки на груди.

— Разве это важно?

— Нет, конечно. Я собирался рассказать тебе, дядя…

— Почему?

Фили замер, сконфуженный вопросом.

— Почему что?

— Почему ты уходишь?

Фили вздохнул.

— Я творил ужасные вещи, Торин. Ужасные, ужасные вещи, которые еще долго будут преследовать меня во снах. Из-за меня умерли многие. Из-за меня едва не погибли вы с Кили…

— Это не был ты.

— Мне просто нужно уйти… чтобы очистить мою голову. Если я сделаю доброе дело, то, возможно, заглажу вину перед совестью.

Торин кивнул.

— Я понимаю. Не одобряю, но понимаю. Береги себя, Фили.

Фили кивнул.

— Помнишь, как я застал тебя с мечом, когда ты был маленький?

Фили хохотнул воспоминанию.

— Ты сказал, что мать прирежет тебя, если я поранюсь.

— Я знал, что ты вырастешь верным сыном Дурина. И ты вырос, не смотря на все происшествия.

— Если бы я не был слаб, Равина…

— Это не было слабостью, Фили. Никто, даже самый сильный воин не смог бы выдержать то, что пережил ты. И после всего этого тебе все-таки удалось победить Равину. Ты победил ее сам. Слаб? Ты не слаб. Это твоя истинная мощь. И я никогда еще не был так горд тобой.

Губы Фили тронула робкая улыбка. Торин тоже улыбнулся и крепко обнял племянника.

— Не позволяй никому говорить иначе, Фили.

— Спасибо, дядя.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Фили спросил:

— Ты ведь скажешь Кили?

Торин кивнул и положил ладонь ему на плечо.

— Предоставь своего брата мне.

***

 

Солнце на следующее утро светило особо ярко. Фили встретил Бильбо у ворот, и они собирались уже было отправиться в путь.

Когда Фили подошел, он увидел не только Бильбо, но и Кили, оседлавшего пони и упаковавшего сумки.

— Кили, что?..

— Торин рассказал мне, куда ты направляешься, и я решил, что вам потребуется помощь.

— Но…

— Всему нужны изменения, верно?

Фили улыбнулся.

— Да, конечно, ты прав.

После того, как Фили оседлал пони и они поскакали по дороге, Бильбо сказал:

— Вы не должны сопровождать меня. Я уверен, я справлюсь.

— О Бильбо, — сказал Кили и положил ладонь хоббиту на плечо.

— Есть одна вещь, которую ты должен запомнить, Бильбо, — сказал Фили, указывая на дорогу впереди. — Опасное это дело выходить за порог: стоит ступить на дорогу и, если дашь волю ногам, неизвестно куда тебя занесет.

Примечание к части

Спасибо большое тем, кто читал и исправлял ошибки. Это дорогого стоит!

У этой работы есть скивелл. Возможно, я возьмусь его переводить. Пока не знаю. Если что, он будет здесь же. 

Еще раз всем спасибо!


End file.
